OMEN
by vskylight
Summary: Something big about to happen somewhere in Grand Line, the terror spread to everywhere. No one seems to notice the danger they were in. Only these chosen peoples know these matter, and will do everything to put an end to it. So, what's that had to do with Luffy? What's wrong with him? The crew become suspicious with his strange behaviour and wanting to find the truth behind this...
1. Chapter 1: It Is Time

**Hi! Guess nobody know what this story is about, right? Before that, I would like to say that I'm new here, this is my first I publish my story in here and I'm not really good like any authors here so please go easy on me. (- v -)**

** Oh yeah, where am I? Right, in this story there's some addition story in Luffy's childhood past and some new characters which are my own characters. Also, the personality of our favorite character especially Luffy will be different other than he's usually be (Cheerful, Energetic, Idiot, Terrible Liar, Unpredictable, etc. but same old him, you name it) because, well, I want to try how he act with the personality that I added. Reason? Let just say this story content of spy thing and much more secretive. If you had ever watch the movie title of 'R.E.D'-Retired-Extremely-Dangerous mainly played by four peoples- Bruce Will, Morgan Freeman, Mirren, and John Malcovich, same goes for this story. Well, almost. Except the main characters in this story is Luffy and his precious members but not as pirate. But don't worry, I did say Luffy had his precious members before but that doesn't mean the Straw Hat crew will not anticipate in this story 'cause they are also play important part as well. You'll know when you start read it. Before that, One Piece is own by Oda Eiichiro. **

**So, enjoy.**

* * *

**OMEN**

_Life can be confusing…_

_Some peoples say, life is full of happiness;_

_some of them say, life is full of sadness._

_Life is also weird…_

_A part of them say, life is beautiful;_

_Other say, life is ugly._

_But I wonder…_

_Is that how peoples think, about life?_

_Do they even know, what is life?_

_Maybe yes,_

_Maybe not,_

_But who know…_

_Only those, who went troughed obstacles, and even death …_

_Understand the meaning of life…_

_And these peoples are one of them…_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: IT IS TIME**

Night fall at an unknown island, somewhere in Grand Line, where place full of buildings with different height and dark colors, light of lamps shined brightly to every corner and streets, place where the citizen lives in peace. The laughter contented with joy filled the spaces. As for the peoples live in the city, continue their routines. Unknown about them had been under the watched by someone, from above the highest building that no light from any lamps can reach except under the moonlight.

There, a girl around ages of 20, with straight dark raven followed by the colored of orange and red until the tips of the hair stop at her mid-neck, blow drifty by the cool breeze. Her eyes were shadowed, make it hard to read her expression. She wear a coat with long sleeve colored with black night and there's a large odd symbol, ancient ruins circle with four diamonds shape like flower petals in crimson red color mark behind the coat. Under the coat were loose red shirt without collar pair up with loose brown pants stuck in a pair of dark boot. Around her waist were tied up with large khaki belt and some small dark blue that had green colored like creeper swirl at the side of the bag hanged tightly. Standing there looking at the view illuminated her back by the moonlight made her appear like a death angel herself.

Looking at the sky, an owl flew toward the girl. It size is as big as an eagle and it whole body were dark brown color. What make it recognize easily is, there is a large scratch at it breast and it appear had happened a long time ago. The girl extended and bended her arm, make a settled to the night bird type. She look at it right leg, there's a small tube wood were tied with string. Open the tube's cover, showed inside there's a sheet of small paper. Pull it out, and took two pieces of rolled papers shoved inside to the tube and closed it back.

"Find the others. Send my messages to them." The owl nodded, understand her order and flew away to do it job. After the owl lost from the sight, she then unrolled the paper and read. After several minutes, she's smirk. Turn her head back to the view in front of her.

"Soon enough, guys… Soon enough..."

* * *

An island somewhere in the Grand Line, a group of peoples around four were camping in the forest near the cliff. View can be seen at night throughout the sea. Near the camp fire where the group is sleeping to keep themselves warm, all of them looking peace. Only one person left awake to watch out the night. He is sitting under the tree not far from the camp and near the cliff.

The boy looked around age of 18-19, short khaki hair upward toward the sky. His eyes were covered by his bang and his face shaped like oval but a little sharp at his chin. He wore a light khaki tank top with short sleeve pair up with loose grey pants stuck in a pair of dark boot. Around his waist were belt that tied his yellow sword sheath and his dark blue half-head cap. His left knee were at his chest while other leg straight on the ground. His left arm rest on his knee and the other arm were put on the ground to support his weight. The moonlight shined on him with only his other part of his body shade in shadow. Looking at the view of the sea, like waiting for something to appear.

His wish were granted however, when something moving at the sky. The dot seems getting bigger and bigger, after several minutes the dot become blur and the shape turn to some kind of bird form. It seems the bird is flying toward the boy in a fast speed, making him in a defensive mode. But when the bird flew closer in a low speed, it became clear enough for the boy to see and made him drop his defensive mode. The boy were surprised to see the scene in front of him, his eyes were slightly wide.

An owl, as big as eagle with dark brown color feather spreading it wings and flip the opposite wind to stop it flight. A large scratch marked at it breast were easy enough for the boy to recognize. The boy extended and bended his arm to the owl to settled, he stare it a little longer before he speak up.

"It's been a long time, Oz." Ruffle the owl head gently. A smile appeared on his face when Oz ruffled under his palm. He then realized a small wooden tube at it leg. Without any defer, he uncovered the tube and looked inside it, noticed there's two pieces of rolled small papers. He took out, unrolled the paper and read it. His smile become wider, turn his gaze to Oz, which seems it stared back.

"About time, eh?"

* * *

Meanwhile in other island at the same night, a group of people around four gather sat around the camp fire where they set near the cliff. They were chanting about random thing with energetic despite late night.

"Did you see that guy this morning? Man, that was crazy! I can't believe she really did that!" Said a boy around age of 17 with green yellowish hair with like-porcupine haircut. He had big brown eyes and sharp chin, high pitch and loud voice. Other than that, he wore a yellow large shirt with faded tint grey color pair up with faded blue loose jean knee length and matched with a pair of dark brown sneaker. He sat on the ground cross-legged and his hands resting on his knee.

"Still, it hurt just looking at it. I mean, hit at any part of physical body is accepted but been kicked at men crotch is hell for men. Even I can feel it. I pity for that guy." He sighed, a muscular man around age of 20 with short dark blue hair stop 'till his mid-neck, his forehead were covered by his bang and he's wearing a blue dark beret on his head. He had dark narrow eyes and sharp face. He wore a black opened vest with white top and long sleeves, his pants were black and black slippers, sat on the fallen tree next to his friend, hands resting on his knees. His proud black riffle is put at his left side. Any women will fell for him every time they see him.

"So what, he deserved it. He's the one who started the mess, that woman did the right thing and she only did it to defense herself. If he know about the law not to molest someone especially woman, everything will went smoothly." Said a girl around age of 17 with light purple plait hair stop at her waist tied with red ribbon yellow stripped and her front hair is wavy to left side. She had oval shape face and big round violet eyes, her physical body were smaller compare to the other two. Aside from that, she wore a white shirt shaggy hood, short sleeve, with large size pocket at the middle-bottom on the shirt. Her shorts upper-thigh are red matched with purple belt around her waistband, pair up with light purple legging stuck in black shiny boot. Her gloves black half-finger and a red-brown sword sheath with red strip black hilt were rest put at her right side.

"You really are cold-heart bloody girl." Said as both guys shook their head before sighed wryly to their group members.

"What? I'm speaking the truth." The girl shrugged.

"Well, whatever. What happened had happened. We can't change the past so don't think about it later." All of them shifted to the last group member next to them, a young looking man around age of 18 sitting on a large rock near the campfire opposite with them. His mix-colored light blue green hairs are slightly long and messy pass through his forehead and mid-neck, slight narrowed dark blue eyes and a plaster under his left eyes on his long face with non-sharp chin. A shiny grey diamond shape earing on his right ear lobe dangling. He wore a short sleeve thick jacket and pants and whole is dark brown color with red shirt underneath that tucked in, pair up with red-yellowish sneakers. On his neck were tied loose with dark purple bandana, next to his right were small brown bag pack along with large belt, and single-hand black glove rested.

"Right now, I need to find a toilet." Standing up and was about to make a turned around headed to the forest before the members speak to him.

"Just be careful. Don't let yourself get kick by someone especially women where the sun won't shine~" The girl sing a san, a hand near her mouth giggled which unnerved the males in the group.

"Shut up!" Now the boy's face shade in red from embarrassed before leaving the group to do his business, only make the girl laughed harder, clutching her stomach shook violently. While the others males members muttered something about devil and psychopath and such.

The boy manage to get to the bushes under the big tree near the cliff but far away from the group where they were not be able to peek on him, he quickly done his business and relief wash away his face. He turned around and just about to return to his group when an odd sound captivate his hearing above him. He took a stance in battle mode, raising his head to see his attacker only met with something, or rather a night bird that flying towards him. Flipping it wings and landed gracefully on one of the branches him.

"…Oz? Is that you?" The boys stuttered, voices shaking and his body trembling terribly like he would pass out in any moment. The night bird, Oz nodded. He fell on his knee, sating on the ground where he stood before after several seconds, his eyes wide staring on the ground and breathing heavily, his body still trembling. He didn't move until he felt something heavy on his knee, looking up and just realized that Oz already landed on his stand knee as settled. They eyes lock to each other, silence filling their surround. After for how long silence is kept, the boy were finally break the eyes' contact. His body are no longer trembling like before, instate he sighed relief and shoulder slump completely. His eyes were shadowed and hard to see his reaction.

"… I'm glad that you still alive from roasted." This earned a hard peak from Oz on his head.

"OW! Okay, okay, I was just joking that's all." A big red bump grown on his head and were rubbed by himself glared by Oz that seems pissed off.

"But seriously," his lower his hand, face become serious, stared right through his bird-friend's eyes. "I'm glad that you still alive." Oz nodded. Then he noticed the small tube that tied at the bird's leg. He opened the cover and took a peek inside, and spotted the papers. Without any hesitation, he took it out, unrolled the paper and read. A smile plastered on his face.

"I can't wait … you guys…"

* * *

Night slowly replace with cool dawn, and eventually slowly become bright warm morning. Somewhere on the sea sailed a happy small ship with lamb as a figure head, the sail were decorated a skull and a straw hat on top. The day were peaceful, no marines, no sea king, nothing can bother them until the galley's door bust opened followed by a shout.

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" A boy with short raven hair, big brown eyes, and there's a scar under his left eyes on his round childish happy face. He wore a red loose vest and short length knee jeans on his thin body with a pair of sandal flip flop on the floor, a straw hat on his messy hair. He looked young despite his age around of 17 years. Before he could snatch the food on the table, a kick hit on his face hard and enough to make the boy flying out from the door followed by thud sound.

"YOU SHOULD LET THE LADIES IN FIRST, LUFFY!" Leg lowered that own by non-other than the blonde with bang covered his left blue eye and funny swirly eye brow, cigarette rolled at the corner of his mouth, black suit and tie match with black shoes. A quiet looking guy in age of 19. His hands shoved in his pocket and glared at his captain. "And another thing, don't shout early in the morning. It's annoying!"

Luffy pull his face out from the floor and sit leg-crossing on it, both hands on his laps firmly, whining. " But, Sanji~ I'm hungry~" puffing his cheek and pouted like a cute seven years old kid, swaying his body left to right.

"NO BUT, AND YOU KNOW IT!" As soon as Sanji's said, footsteps heard coming from the woman headquarters and approaching the pair.

"What's with the noise early in the morning, can't you guys get along for a bit?" Said with annoyed from a short ginger hair girl stop at mid-neck, big brown eyes, short sleeve white T-shirt with blue striped match up with yellow skirt 'till her upper thigh, tapping her sandals with buckle in annoyed. She looked pretty and young, no less and more than 18 years.

"Nami-swan is so pretty when she is bossy~" Heart appear on Sanji's eye and start dance noodle toward Nami in a second though she just ignore him.

"I believe Cook-san must have chase Captain-san away from the kitchen as usual." Said a woman from Nami's behind approaching them with her high-heel clicking the floor. The woman around age of 28 years had long raven hair pass over her shoulders, narrow dark eyes, she also wore her favorite black dress that showed all her body curves. A smile plastered on her long sharp face as she greeting towards Luffy.

"Hi, Nami! Hi, Robin!" Grin on his face, waving his hand to the sky, happy seeing to his Nakama coming to the galley for breakfast.

"Oh good morning to you Robin-chwan~ Sorry for the waiting but this shitty brain captain trying to eat all the food that I made just now." Dancing around the older woman with heart still on his eyes before turned around to open the door gesturing them to all of them enter and take a seat.

After every members take their seat, as usual Luffy sat on the captain seat eat greedily like there's no tomorrow and keep stealing other people's food. Everyone guarding their food from snatched away by some glutton, if he did they just stab his hand with their fork. It's normal for them because they always keep their routine almost every day.

"LUFFY, YOU ALREADY ATE YOUR'S SO STOP EAT MY FOOD!" shout by curly dark hair tied with green striped bandana on his head, black eye with long eyes slashes for a guy, big lips and long nose like Pinocchio. He wore green brown dungarees pair up with boot, bag rest next to him, sitting on the chair near his captain.

"But, Usopp~ I'm still hungry~" Looking at his friend. "Beside, you too slow." He said with his mouth full. This had tick the long nose pal in anger.

"I BARELY EVEN TOUCH MY FOOD, NOR EVEN EAT IT!"

But Luffy ignored him as he looked over Nami's plate, her food is still there. He stretched his hand and was about to snatch it away before his hand planted by a kick on the table.

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO STEAL NAMI-SAN'S FOOD AND BOTHERING HER, YOU SHITTY RUBBER BRAIN CAPTAIN!" Sanji came into the view with shark teeth, pressing the stretched hand under his feet harder and scolding his captain. Not like Luffy can hurt from that any way. Nami drink a drink and ignored these idiots, she know Luffy will try to snatch her food away, but did not attempt to stop him 'cause she always knew that Sanji being gentleman he said it himself will always be there to help her.

"But Sanji~ I'm hungry~!"

"YOU ALREAD'Y ATE YOU FOOD!"

"It's not enough."

"THEN STOP GETTING HUNGRY ALREADY, YOU GLUTTON!"

"Hey! I can't blame my tummy for being hungry can't I?"

"UUURGH! You shitty brain captain!" Gritted his teeth and dove toward his captain, attempt to kick rapidly on his face but flew pass through him as Luffy managed to dodge all of his attacks despite all the foods that stuffed in his mouth leaving the fuming Sanji behind him.

"The meals is delicious, Sanji!" Said a 15 years old cute small reindeer with big round eyes and pink hat on his head despite of his small body, but like everybody said: look can be deceiving. He sitting next to Usopp as he continued eat his meal before Luffy ate all it.

"Yes, Cook-san. As Doctor-san said the meals you made for us in this morning really delicious. As expected from the most talented chef like you, Cook-san." Robin praised smiling to Sanji just as he suddenly danced happily toward the older woman and saying about sweet talk but not before he thanks to his reindeer friend.

"Thank you, Chopper and OH MELLOWRINE MY DEAR ROBIN-CHWAN! YOUR PRAISE AND YOUR BEAUTY IS ENOUGH TO SEND ME TO THE PARADISE~ I, SANJI WILL ALWAYS AT YOUR SEVEICES~"

"Tch, Ero-cook."

Heart shattered from Sanji's eyes replaced with a glare angrily toward the swordsman, his rival that sitting at the edge of the table next to Usopp. The guy had short green head, narrow eyes and long but non-sharp face, and tan skin color. He wore a white shirt and black pants that tucked in his shiny black boot. Around his waist is his haramaki striped in green and also got his gold earrings shaped like water drop dangling by the sun light at his left ear. His beloved three swords were put rest next to him. He doesn't look up from his breakfast as the blonde walking toward him and glare.

"What did you said, you shitty swordsmen!?"

"Why not at my services then?"

"Over my dead body."

"Not before I slice you into pieces of meat."

"Your slicing just way too crappy."

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, ERO-COOK!?"

"I'M THE ONE WHO SHOULD SAY THAT, SHITTY SWORDSMAN!"

And the fights began, well almost if it wasn't for Nami whacked the heads of pair to the floor leaving big bumps drifting smoke in the air as she growl down at them.

"CUT IT OUT, YOU TWO!" She sighed as return to her seat and about to drink her drink but halted before look over the crew. "So, who' watch is tonight?"

All of them were silent as the crew turned their head staring at their childish captain with blank face like he some kind of alien. Luffy hasn't realized yet as he keep eating the food until he felt the stares at him, he look up and take a noticed about their crew which still staring at him then he finally take a pause.

"What?"

"It's your watch duty tonight, Luffy." Usopp said.

"And I hope you not going to run off from you watch tonight, especially watch night duty."Nami added.

"So, no more run away from your duty and NO FRIGGIN IN THE KITCHEN CAUSE IF YOU DO THEN BE READY FOR YOU HANDS TO BE CHOPPED!" Sanji said as he pointing his finger angrily to Luffy at the last of his sentence, still had his bump on his head with blue fire background.

"Also don't fall asleep during the watch." Robin said with a smile.

"Don't get yourself fell overboard during the watch." Chopper added with worried.

"'Cause I'm not gonna save you from drowning if you did." Zoro said as he rubbing his bump that hit by Nami.

Luffy frowned over his crew. Clearly not happy about duty to watch at night. "Awww~ but do I have to? It's boring~ and there's nothing to watch at other than the sea and sky and moon and star and-"

"Yes, Luffy. You have to. Every one already had taken their watch in previous nights including me minus you 'cause you always run off forcing one of us to took care of it so you need to do your job this night for the crew safety, you understand?" Nami cut off his whining before it go further, slightly irritated of his childish behavior. She didn't hate him really cause he already help her and also the members in this ship, they all respect him and loyal to follow whenever he go but sometimes he can be annoyed them over something small matter. Robin seen it amused despite she's still new in this ship.

He burping before he said in childish way. "Don't wanna~"

"Oh you will before you regret something…" Nami said with devilish smile and eyes seems smile but were shadowed and dark aura surrounded her forcing the members scooting away from the navigator minus Robin avoiding from something unpleasant happened to them. Even Zoro and Sanji back off, not wanted to seeing things like this going to be a happy ending.

"Make me~"

'You in big trouble…' thought of the members with sweat drop back of their head.

* * *

"Huh, I can't believe Nami trick me about meat not getting to eat it for a whole week if I didn't do my job…" The straw hat boy sighed as he stood forward resting his elbow at the rail with head fall down, leaning against the crow nest. His straw hat hanging behind him with a loose string tied around his neck. He is now in the watch at night because of the threat from Nami made to him. "and I can believe I fell for her trap like that… how stupid I am…"

Raise his head up to the night sky, stared at the stars twinkling above him. A long and peaceful silence cover around him other than the gentle waving on Going Merry ship from the mother ocean, like the babies swayed gently by their mother, smoothing them to fell asleep. Cold breeze brushing the captain's bang away from cover his eyes, hardly to see any of his reaction. Usually the captain will go fringe at the kitchen and eat some snack or some leftover food to satisfy his bottomless pit' but this night he didn't. He didn't feel like it. Instead he just stand there in silent without moving and doing his job smoothly like a normal person. This uncharacteristic of him is kind of odd and made him liked a different person. If any of his crew sees this side of him they will say something is wrong with him.

After what like a decade have pass even only several hours, he sighed again slouched, closing his eyes.

"Just like the old time… I wonder how they've been doing now…" He raised again his head, opened his eyes just to see some small black dot from a far that slowly become larger. "What the…" Rubbing his eyes and narrowed, looking at the unknown object that kept getting larger. "Must be seeing something… there's no way a bird flying toward here especially at night… right?" How did he know that dot is a bird despite the dark? Instinct.

Well, he did wish that he thought of only seen something. Oh how wrong he is, the dot kept larger and larger, soon become a little blur and shaped began to form. Luffy keep looked at the unknown bird until the distance between them become closer. When it did, the unknown bird clearly to be seen, paused the boy. His eyes widen, mouth slightly opened, his body stiffen, grip tighten on the rail. In short, he's in shocked. In fact, he didn't even make a move. Why? Cause he recognize the bird immediately.

A dark brown owl, size as big as eagle, with large scar at it chest; Oz. Flying towards him, flipping the air as soon as it near him and land gracefully on the rail of the crow nest. They eyes locked to each other and did not even blink. They have been staying like that for several minutes, not caring about their surround, the night watch duty forgotten. For now, the boy just staring the bird whole. As he wanted to sure what he seen is right and not fake. No sound, no movement, anything. Only the ship swayed gently by the wave keeping them in peace undisturbed. After for a while, he finally slumped down on the rail, head down with his bang covering his eyes, breath exhale shakily that he doesn't realize the breathe he had held for long time. The wind gently brushing his bang again from his eyes along with his hat slowly dangling at his back.

"I can't believe my eyes… that you suddenly in front of me… Oz." he said, almost like whispered. Looked back to his companion, small sad smile appear on his face, eyes soften. Even without the light, his face still clearly seen. That side of look will surprise the crew if they really see him like that. Not to mention, he become a total different person.

The bird seems understand him as he nodded, raising his leg to showed the small tube that tied around it. Luffy saw what he trying to do and realized about the tube, he then open the cover and see through the small hole. He took out from inside the tube, unrolled the small paper and looked it. He is not that idiot as his crew think he is, they think he can't read or write. But mostly, he's not. He just pretended that he is.

A small symbol with ancient ruins drawn in circle with four diamonds shaped in form of flower's petal at the center of it, three of four petals have some blood print, or more like finger print used with blood. There's another small paper slit underneath in form of letter, just like the others related peoples he read it. He chuckled not long after that, put his hand gently on Oz head and ruffle him with love of contented. Oz just let him be as he like the feel from his human friend. Luffy as he is rising his head stared at the sky filled with billions or countless of stars twinkling above him, whispering something with smile.

"So… It is time."

To be continued…

* * *

**So, how do you feel? That is only the beginning. And yeah, before I'm out I want to tell you guys earlier that this story will be long and I don't know when I'll be write but don't worry I still gonna continue this story till it complete. Well, if there is people want to read it anyway. My grammar is totally awful so please go easy on me. Then, if there's any suggestion, please review. I'll be more than appreciate for it.**

.


	2. Chapter 2: Why is it now?

**Hi! It's me again! Sorry for the late, I actually have a little problem in making this story but hey, everything is work out! So, yeah. ( **T w T )" **Oh! Before that, I am very thankful for everyone for supporting me to continue this story and very appreciate for the advised you had given to me. Make it short, THANK YOU!**

**There's some poem I had put in that I'm not quite good, don't ask me what it mean, just try to understand and you'll got your answer.**

**Well, that's it. I don't own One Piece but Oda Eiichiro. So, enjoy~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**WHY IS IT NOW, DO YOU SUPPOSE,**

**THAT DAD WON'T TELL ME, IF HE KNOWS?**

Everything seems fine, the sky is clear and the sea is calm. No marines chasing them around, no fighting, nothing. The Going Merry sailed without any problem. But this is Grand Line, everything is unpredictable. Make wrong move, and you will regret later. But for now, the crew needs some day off.

The Straw hat pirates were doing their daily routine; Usopp and Chopper are playing card game on the deck; Nami and Robin were sitting on the foredeck reading newspaper and history book; Sanji serves the drink to his ladies and dance in his noodle way saying about mellorine as they praise him; Zoro were lifting his weight on the other deck. Everything is just like how it supposed to be, nice and quiet. Yup, no doubt about it.

But… there's still something off here…

"Hey, where is Luffy?" Usopp asked his reindeer friend, stopping the game. Chopper look around searching for his captain.

"Now you mention it, I don't see him bouncing around after breakfast…-found him, he's laying on the figure head."

Usopp follow his friend's hoof pointed to the figure head where Luffy lie, hands folded back of his head, staring at the sky, not moving and not even make any sound. His eyes narrowed. That was unusual of him, every time they play any game, his captain friend will take along. So, what's the problem?

"Hey, Luffy! Wanna play card game with us?" the long nose sniper waving his hand up to sky just in time when Luffy's sat up and head turned around look at Usopp. But Luffy just grin and shook his head.

"Na, Usopp! Not today!" this had been shocked almost all the crew (except for Zoro haven't back from his lifting.). But Nami and Sanji quickly shook it off thinking that he just felt like it. Robin chuckle before looked back to her book.

"Luffy! OMG! Are you okay!? Maybe you were sick, where's doctor!? Doctor!" Chopper scream panic running in circle calling for doctor but stopped when Usopp slapped back of his head.

"That's why we have you, idiot! And Luffy is not sick!" and he got replied with 'Oh, yeah'and then he run off to Luffy.

"So, Luffy are you okay? Do you have any problem or anything that I can help? I could try though…" Luffy just laugh off and patted his reindeer friend's hat.

"Shishishi. I'm okay really! I just feel like want to stare at the clear sky that's all. So, don't worry!" Chopper sigh in relief after hearing his captain responded and return to where he had left Usopp. Luffy just grin towards Chopper after that and turn his head look at Robin shifting the page to the other side.

"Robiiin, what cha' doing?" the elder woman raise her head up and smile when the boy calling her name in a childish way.

"Well, Captain-san I am reading a history book about The Great Legendary OMEN."

"The Great Legendary OMEN?" Luffy repeated the words as Usopp and Chopper pause their little game and stared blank at the elder woman.

"Yes, Captain-san. I'm pretty sure you know what OMEN is I assumed."

"Oi, oi. Aren't OMEN is a sign that will show about something bad in the future? Why would you read that story? Just hear about it giving me a chill." Usopp wrapped around his arms like he were freezing in winter island despite the warm weather. Even Chopper couldn't handle it much better as he sunk his head deep in his hat shaken comically.

"Yeah! It… It's scary…."

"A lot of peoples think like that, but that's only half from it meaning."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Luffy title his head a little to his side, confusing about meaning of OMEN as you can see three question marked above his head.

Robin smile wider, not bothering to tell him the story. Even Nami and Sanji stop whatever they do and listen to the elder woman while Zoro arrived just in time leaning against the rail after he done his lifting. He was about to return to Men's Headquarter but stop when he heard some interesting story from Robin.

"Well, as we already know what Omen is, it is a sign that will show about something bad in the future and we used it almost all the time. However in full definition, Omen, also called portent or presage is a phenomenon that is believed to foretell the future, often signifying the advent of change. Though the word "omen" is usually devoid of reference to the change's nature, hence being possibly either "good" or "bad," the term is more often used in a foreboding sense, as with the word "ominous". The origin of the word is unknown, although it may be connected with the Latin word audire, meaning "to hear". Omens may be considered either good or bad depending on their interpretation. The same sign may be interpreted differently by different people or different cultures"

"O…kay. But that's only definition. There's nothing to be impressed." Usopp shrugged off, finally after return to his self's composure.

"Yes, Sniper-san, it is. But there was a group, however, once called themselves OMEN."

"What? Why did they call themselves OMEN? Trying to act as heroes?" Usopp said as he joked around adding some humor trying to cheer up the atmosphere. But, he shock when Luffy say otherwise.

"Hmm, I doubt about that." He muttered in deadpanned his voice but loud enough for them to hear, his head lightly to his side looked at the corner of the eyes. The crew stared him for a while but shook it of off from their thought.

'Maybe he got boring just stuck in a ship for almost a week.' Robin took a note to ask him later before she continued.

"I do not how to respond about that. But, I must say, just like the name, these peoples can be unpredictable. At that time, a lot of rumor said these peoples are devil, cold-blood, bloodthirsty, slayer, monsters, you name it. Oh yeah, they also call them man-eater."

"MAN-EATER!?" Usopp and Chopper scream in horror with their jaw hit the floor.

"On the other side, some rumors also said they were like angel, heart-gold, pure kindness, savior, knight, anything good about them. But no one know who, when, where, why, or how they show themselves. They just appear out of nowhere and vanish in the air just like ghost."

"Oooo… that can't be good. But, it's good that they not existed anymore." A sighed relief from Usopp but not that fast.

"Well I cannot be sure about it, for all I know that this group already exist since the era of the first pirate king, Gold D. Roger and had took over by the new generations until now which is unknown by a lot of peoples. Everything about them is mystery up until now. Only those who saw them before are the one know this group but never did tell anyone."

"WHAT!? THAT'S EVEN MORE SCARY!"

"What? It's only a myth. If they really do exist like Robin said then it's already in past." Zoro stood and was about to leave but fuming Sanji block his path.

"Are you saying that Robin-chwan were lying, you shitty swordsman!?"

"What's with you, Ero-cook!?"

"You just insulted my Robin-chwan, that is!"

"How come I insulted her!?"

"STOP IT YOU TWO! YOU BOTH GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Nami smacked back of their head, face planted on the floor.

With Sanji and Zoro still in argument and Nami punished them in demon mode (In Zoro opinion), Robin chuckle before she frowned, her captain did not bounce or said anything from the start since from the start she telling the story. When she glance only seeing Luffy sitting with his straw hat cover his eyes head down, hand folded at his chest, leg uncrossed with his right leg dangling, make him difficult to see his reaction. What's wrong with Luffy? She was just about to ask him if he's okay but stop when she saw a smirk plastered on his face. She was so stunned and almost missed a slight movement from his lips.

"_Devil… Angel…. Heh. I really doubt about that."_

His smirked never leave from his face and she wondered what Luffy had in his mind.

"Seriously, I live with a bunch of idiots." Nami sighed as she return to her seat grabbing her newspaper leaving the beaten Swordsman and Cook behind on the floor with smoke drifted from their head to the air. While Usopp and Chopper hugged each other trembling, not want to get beaten by Nami when she turned into demon-mode.

'Nami is so scary…' Cross in their thought

Ignored the terrified pair to the side, she read her news. All of it is about 'A Dog rescued by Civilian' (Aww… How cute~ But do they really need to show?), 'A civilian killed by pirates' (They better all dead), 'Marines protected the village from pirates' (Yeah right.) until her eyes fell on one of an article which made one of her eyebrow raise in confused.

"That' odd."

"What is it, Nami-chan?" Sanji appearing next to her after recover from the hit from his lady not long ago (though the bump still there.) and Zoro stood up not far from them muttering about 'damn witch'.

"OMEN is here."

All of them shot their head to the navigator who still locking her eyes to the article. They all shocked about what they just heard (Except for Luffy). Even Zoro and Robin had stop moving and looked her with curiosity.

"OMEN is here? What do you mean OMEN is here?" Usopp asked breaking the awkward silence after several second. All of them except Zoro, Robin, and Luffy nodded, wanting to know what she said.

Nami glance back to her crewmates before return to the news and speak, "It happen yesterday, according to this article, the victim of the incident, Graham Mctavish, a wealthy man and well known by the peoples as the owner of Heaven Wine Bar at Party Island, has loss all of his assets and property as well as his house, his bar, his money, during the fire at night. No one know how it happen, some said they were accident, some said they had been set by someone who had grudge with him. But, when they ask the victim, it is not what they have been expected. Whenever he lost his sanity or having traumatic, he kept saying the same words like mantra, chanting and chanting all over. He kept saying 'OMEN is here. They have come.' Right now he staying at his family house and been taken care by his only sister. The investigation still goes on until further information."

Nobody speak as they try to sink the information in their head before Usopp breaking the silence.

"Wow… that is crazy. Even that rich guy scared of OMEN guys…"

"No kidding, I wonder what had those OMEN guys done to him causing him to lose his sanity other than everything he own disappeared into ashes." Sanji continues as he lit his cigarette, inhale the smoke and out through his nostril then pulling out his cigarette.

"… Yeah, OMEN…" He nodded slowly before his eyes wide as realize hit him like a slap across his face. "Wait, did you say OMEN? Like, the real, OMEN?"

"Well, that's what they said I supposed. But I'm not sure about that OMEN guys though." Nami shrugged off.

"But… what if they are real? Are they gonna hunt and kill us?" Chopper ask, his voice were shaky, his eyes watering and trembling terrible.

"If they really are real, than we're doom…" As soon as he said that, the reindeer give –EEEP sound making him shriek. But Usopp quickly add some lie. "But don't worry, there is no way those guys will hunt us. If they really do exist then I, Captain Usopp will fight them in order to protect us! Muahahaha!"

"Wow! Really Usopp!? That's amazing!" Chopper thrilled, praising the liar with eyes sparkling. He is just the kind of easily to be fool and innocence. Well not his crew members.

'Such naïve…' Sweat drop as they looking Usopp laughing hands rest on his hip with Chopper join next to him.

Sighed escape from Zoro lips as he shaking his head just by looking at the scene. Then he remember something that he want to ask some question at Robin so he approach behind her just few inches and was about to open his mouth but halted when Robin did not turn around or say something to him.

That's strange… Every time someone called her or approaching her even almost in silent she always can sense it no matter where they are. His head title slightly to get a closer look. From what he look, Robin's face were blank and her sight only set in one direction so he follow her gaze until it fell on Luffy.

Luffy?

Why is she looking at him?

He narrowed his eyes scan over his captain. At first glance, everything is normal around him; sitting on the figure head, hands folded on his chest, leg uncrossed with one dangling down, hat cover his eyes, no moving, no bouncing, no laughing, nothing….

Okay now that is weird. Something is not right with Luffy. What make it more weird, a grin suddenly plastered on his face and made a slightly movement that not Zoro could catch, Robin, however, did. And she did not expect this from him.

'_Well, what do you know… So, this is how they want to play, huh? No problem… '_

Eyes slightly wide, if she could she will walk over her captain and ask him that can answer all of her questions about he had said a while ago but she didn't. She still stunned with his strange behavior that she doesn't realize someone calling her name until her shoulder shaken.

"Huh?" Robin broke her stared, shift her head quickly to her side that it was Nami calling her.

"Are you okay, Robin? You don't seem to listen what I just said." Eyes crinkle in worried looking at her female friend. Robin just glance her smile to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not heard you early, is there anything you need?" Her smile is not like her usual one, Nami didn't say anything for a while before she shrugged it off and straight to the point.

"Right, like I said before, do you know anything about Party Island?"

Her temple crinkle a bit tried to remember and realization made out on her face. "Oh yeah, Party Island. I once read a book about it. According to what I read, like the name given, the population is always celebrated on the awards that have been given by their Dievas (Lord)."

The blank face stare from the crew already confirmed her guess that they are still puzzle about her explanation.

"In ancient times, the island is full of source diversity. Then, Dievas lead the man to the given name of the Party Island to facilitate their lives. Due the help from their Dievas, they could live happily only with 2 conditions, they must use the diversity provided by the island's best and celebrated each time remembrance at him from day to night and rest a day in aweek. If the residents do not comply with the requirements, then the island will sink into deep of the ocean for rising Dievas wrath." She tell the story and again she glance over to Luffy who still not doing at all but sit well.

"Well, that was lame. There is nothing so special about it." Zoro responded but just like Robin he also glance over Luffy to see if anything goes wrong to his captain.

"Yeah, that's only waste the source if you ask me. Are that Dievas of them nuts or something? Couldn't He put a little more useful method to show their gratitude?" Throw his shorten cigarette into the ocean. He can't agree more. Sanji, he is the kind of people who hate something been wasted without any reason.

"The population of the resident also high especially young generation, which mean there's a lot of-"

"GIRLS! OH HOW I WISH I CAN LIVE IN THAT ISLAND WITH THEM, JUST LIKE THE PARADISE FULL OF BEAUTIES!" He screamed in happiness and you can see the flower, star, and bubble floating around him. Yeah… the kind of guy who hate something going waste without any reason AND a skirt chaser over the girls. Where did Luffy found this guy?

Nami rolling her eyes and sighed, "Whatever, I just wish there something else that I can have fun with if I ever got there." Rest her chin on her palm.

"I also heard that island have a lot of shopping centre that can satisfied every woman desire, so-"

"SHOPPING! I HOPE WE CAN FIND THAT ISLAND REALLY QUICK! CLOTHES… SHOES… MAKEUP…. OH HOW WONDERFUL!" Say from the greedy girl end up joining Sanji to his wonderland.

'What annoying…' Zoro shook his head and still glances over Luffy. He's still not moving. Right after he thought that, he finally says something.

"Nami," Nami stop and look at Luffy.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"What is the next island we headed now?" Nami unrolled her map and scan, said calmly.

"We'll be heading to Party Island in 2 hours…. Party Island." She said in slow rhythm before her eyes wide as the realization hit her. "PARTY ISLAND!?" And she bounced in happiness with eyes sparkling.

"WHAT!? YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!" Usopp and Chopper shouted in shock that their eyes bulged out and their jaw hit the floor.

"Oh my, what a coincidence." Robin smile but not leaving her sight from her target.

"WOOHOO!" Join by Sanji as he spun around dramatically with imaginary flowers and girls dance around him.

"Bu bu but, there's OMEN guys in that island! They might hunt us and kill! Don't you guys worried at all!?" Usopp shouted in panic, waving his arm like a maniac.

"NO." Both answer with calmly tone.

"AND WHY'S THAT!?"

"Well, if they really did, we have trio monster here," Nami pointing her thumb at Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. "to defend us." Nod firmly.

"Beside," Sanji lit another cigarette put in on his mouth. "we're not really sure if they really hunt us, right? They maybe hunt other peoples that had grudge with them or whatever." He puffed out the smoke cigarette. "But if they really did, then I WILL PROTECTED NAMI CHAN AND ROBIN CHWAN WITH MY OWN LIFE~" Swooned over his ladies with a dance around them and perverted face which been ignored by them both.

"But still…-" Chopper want to say more but had intercept by Robin.

"Like I said before, the island hold the party every day and night, just like the name given."

"YEAH! PARTY!" Both turn into clowns sing and dance happily, held each other shoulder (Well, Chopper dance in the air because of his height, if you know what I mean.) and kicking the air.

'That was fast." Another sweat drop appeared on the ginger and the blonde head back looking their crew member quick change behaviour. What are they, clowns maybe?

While Robin and Zoro observe their target, Luffy, from 10 minutes ago doesn't move at all, his body start shaking so badly. Both get a little worried about it and it bothering them.

Why is Luffy shaking?

On top of that, what had made him shaking?

Zoro were about to opened his mouth where suddenly Luffy throw his head back and he… laugh?

"AHAHAHA... AHAHAHAHA!" Everyone in the ship stare him in shock and confused like he is an alien as they had never seen before. His sudden bust even caught both of them off guard.

"What's with you anyway!? Laughing like a madman!" Nami exclaimed in anger and slightly panic. What's with this guy anyway? Bust out like that so sudden?

"AHHH! LUFFY HAS GONE MAD! WHAT DO WE DO!? WHAT DO WE DO!?" Usopp grab hold his head running in circle panicking join by Chopper who also did the same.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR! WE NEED DOCTOR!"

"LIKE I SAID THAT'S WHY WE HAVE YOU!" And his back head slap by recovered Usopp which just make the captain laugh harder until his stomach hurt.

"What the hell, Luffy!? Why are you laughing!?" Sanji yelled at him for startle him though he would never admit it, he doesn't want to add more Zoro's mocking collection.

"Damn it, Luffy! Why are you scared the shit out of us!?" Zoro cursing him with breath pant slightly as Luffy laugh in hysterical clutching his stomach that you can see tears from his eyes' corner.

Sanji stared his rival with slightly shocked and amused .Wow… that is not what he expected… Is Zoro scare?

"Got yourself scared now, Moss Head?" he ask with curiosity.

"SHUT UP, CURLY BROW! I'M NOT SCARED!" Tinted red crawling to his cheek from embarrassment as the green hair swordsman glared at the blonde cook.

Well, that's new. A devilish grin appeared on his face. He has a lot of pranks he can used to 'play' with Zoro. Oh this is gonna be fun…

"My, my, sure you are." He responded calmly but with the look of his eyes saying that You-No-Good-In-Lie sight which irritated the other man more.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, CRAPPY COOK!?" Hold the hilt of the sword ready to slice his rival anytime.

"Nothing, it just fun teasing you to see your face turn into red tomato." As soon as the words left from his mouth, he blocked the incoming sword back attack with his leg.

"GO TO HELL!"

"No, thank you."

Before they move another fight, a hit got their head and planted to the floor, again. Standing next to them is their interceptor or known called as Nami demon-mode.

"I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU TWO! THE NEXT TIME YOU ACTING LIKE THIS AGAIN, I'M GONNA THROW YOU BOTH OVERBOARD! YOU HEAR ME!?" With that, the short fight is over.

"YES~MY DEAR~"

"Tch, witch."

While they having they own drama, Chopper quickly run over the boy and ready to turn in doctor mode.

"Luffy, what's wrong? Something happen? Do you have brain disease? Usopp say you gone mad so maybe you need to have a check-up." Yup, he even say something dramatically over smaller thing.

"Shishishishi, Oh don't worry about me! I didn't gone mad like you guys said. It just that you all guys make me laughed so hard!" He replied after calmed himself and patted his reindeer friend's hat.

"Then why are you laughing?" He turned to see Usopp fully face him who stared him back.

"Mmmmm… Nothing! I'm laughing 'cause my nakama were so funny! And I like them very much! Shishishi!"

His cheery responded make every the crew look away and can't help but blush in embarrassment. Even Zoro had to fight the red steam from crawling on his face by shutting his eyes tightly.

'You so blunt.'

That's what had cross in their mind at the time. Even though their captain are childish, idiot, glutton, jerk, and else, he strong and wiser that he look. They couldn't stop but admired and love this side of him. That is the reason why they voluntary follow him and become pirate of Straw Hat. However that did not stop Robin from suspicious of him.

While the other still with their own world, she startle when he hoop off from the figure head and approaching them slowly by walking. Yes, he is not running or bouncing, but walking. Her eye brow rise in confused cause that is really unusual for him to well behave like that. Even the swordsman and First Mate feel uneasy to see him calm and normal like that. But he is not normal, he always so loud and cheerful. And that only mean one thing.

Something big is about to happen.

"Robin."

"Yes, Captain-san?" She look up and smile, she still have a lot of questions unanswered but play along his game.

"Is there any other left that written in the book you read?" Still walking in slow motion.

The elder woman frowned a little but check anyway. "Yes, captain-san. It is in form of poem."

"Mind read it for me?"

Both Robin and Zoro stare him in surprised and they have only one thought in their mind.

'Since when Luffy become so polite?'

Robin nodded and began to read.

'_I wonder why the grass is green,_

_And why the wind is never seen?_

_Who taught the birds to build a nest,_

_And told the trees to take a rest?_

_Who lights the stars, when they blow out,_

_And makes the lightning flash about?_

_Who paints the rainbow in the sky,_

_And hangs the fluffy clouds so high?_

_Why is it now, do you suppose,-'_

'_**That dad won't tell me, if he knows?'**_

Shocked shown on the swordsman and archaeologist faces. The last part was almost sound whispered but loud enough for both of them to hear. Luffy? How did he even know what's the last phase is without even peek over the book? And she only got this book just recently from the last island they visit!

Before they could even realized and turn around to ask anything to the boy what just pass them, he already gone into Men Headquarter.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**OOOhhh… I hope you like it. But that's the chapter for now. Oh yeah, still remember the poem that I had made Robin read? It's actually own by Jeannie Kirby 'I Wonder'. And thank you for read it! So, wish me luck for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Doubt and Knife

**Hello to you guys! Sorry for the late. Guess I made my story a little longer than the previous one. I'm just gonna make it short, thank you for your reviews and I really appreciate for that. I might gonna make this chapter from T to M rate for horror or something more than that. So, before that, One Piece is not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

**Enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: DOUBT AND KNIFE**

-Zoro Pov-

Zoro is thinking.

Yes, he is. Thinking about his captain. Don't get him wrong, it's not like what you think. There is something about the rubber boy made the green hair swordsman confuse. It happened about early.

After Luffy had gone to the Men's Headquarter, both swordsman and archaeologist can't leave their sight from the place. There's only one thought in their mind.

What's wrong with their captain?

Both were snapped out from their thought when Sanji called everyone for lunch, they quickly run into kitchen since Luffy will be the first one arrived and devour all of their foods. Door swung opened and almost got a hard kick aimed to their faces, they all safe when Sanji halted and dance around his ladies. And they really, really thankful that Nami and Robin are their cook's priority saying about 'Ladies must be treat like an angel' and the first one to enter. It's look like they the first one that got in without Luffy.

Everything seems fine, the crew took their seat and Sanji place each plate with foods on the table in front of them. They all were so enjoy their meal with their peaceful surrounding, normal, and…

Weird.

Finally someone voices their thought, "Where's Luffy?" Nami ask.

They all stop and turn around shift their head to their captain seat. It's empty, no Luffy. No wonder the atmosphere felt odd, their captain is not here with them.

That's weird, Luffy were the first one there and eat almost every food that Sanji has made for the crew, stealing, guarding, yelling, that has already become their routine heating up around them. Anything consider food, Luffy is the boss. So, where is he?

"It's lunch time and almost over, someone need to call him or else he need to wait until dinner." Sanji say pointing at Zoro. "You, Moss Head go find our shitty captain, now."

Zoro almost got himself choked while drinking his sake as he heard the cook's demanded. "What!? Why me!?"

"Cause you're the First Mate and responsible for taking care of the captain. Most importantly, no one, I mean, NO ONE, skipping their meal in my kitchen 'cause this is my territory and I'm the boss here. If I say eat, then eat. You tell him that."

"Hey, don't order me around!" but before he yell more to his rival he got kicked out from the kitchen by non-other than Nami. "Just do it or else I raise your debt by increase 30 percent of interest, so get going!" Door slam shut and by the noise from other wall, you can hear Sanji flirting with Nami saying about 'Thank you Nami my love and you so beautiful when you were bossing around~".

'Tch, Pervert.' Rolling his eyes as he stood up and walking toward the Men's Headquarter.

Lucky for him the ship is pretty small so it's easy for the swordsman to find his captain in such place, talking about suck in sense of direction. He is now stood in front of the door and about to hold the knob but halted when he heard something inside the headquarters. He had to make sure that his earing sight is in good condition before he made any conclude, ear attached to the wood wall.

'_Why is it now, do you suppose, that dad won't tell me, if he knows?'_

Eyes wide slightly holding his breath like almost afraid he'll be noticed by his captain. It's the same last phase that Robin had read early. And the way it phrase were calm, smooth… and so melodic… like an angel. Wait, did he thought that? He shook it off fiercely from his head, there is no way his captain a poetry kind of person. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't even realize the voice had stop.

"Zoro?"

His body stiffen as soon as his name called. Panicked shown on his face, sweat form on his forehead and his chest tighten, forgot that the air he had hold on. But, why should he panic? There is nothing to be afraid of, beside this is Luffy, anything can happen. So, instead of standing here knowing nothing he rather face on face with his captain to get the answer.

He open the door and take a peek inside, scanning the room looking for the rubber boy ('Cause he's a rubber user and always bouncing.) and stop. The said boy is sitting on the chair near the window, hand holding a knife and a small object, on the floor were scrapes of woods. He frown, is he doing what he think it is?

"What is it, Zoro?" Pull the swordsman out from his thought as he stare the boy which stare him back with smile. He felt a little uneasy about this situation he in now even with his captain in front of him. Usually Luffy will bounce and called him out loud laughing like a kid whenever he saw the elder man, but now…

"Zoro?"

"Uh? Oh yeah," _Damn it, Zoro!_ _Snap out of it!_ "It's Lunch time already and they almost finish the food. Sanji told me to bring you to the kitchen 'cause he said no one skipping the meal or else you need to wait until dinner. So… are you coming?" finish it one breath and waiting for his responses, hoping that the other man notice about his shaky voice.

"Oh yeah. Lunch time. How can I forgot? I'm such a silly…"Heavy sighed escaped from the said boy and left the thing he made on the bedside table, walk pass swordsman slowly and approaching the exit while the man just stare him leaving. No more words. Awkward. Okay…this is really getting him a chill.

"Luffy?" He don't know why he called back but everything around him now is really strange.

"Yeah?" Turn around and face the elder man.

"… Are you okay, buddy? You look like you er…" Great, now what? Ask him if he had something to hide? Or ask about early? But, if he did then the younger one will just laugh or shrugged it off saying 'just cause' or 'dunno.'.

Surprisingly, he grin, "Yeah, I'm okay. Let's not waste any more time, shall we? SANJI, FOOOOOOD!"

And the said boy run off to kitchen leaving the elder completely dumbfound.

* * *

-In the Gallery-

Everyone almost finish their meal, Usopp telling about his cooking talent and can make the best meal that is better than Sanji to Chopper which had sparkles on his eyes only earn a hard kick on the liar's head from the cook, Nami take a sip of her drink, while Robin eating her food rather slowly than usual. Their surrounding completely normal and peaceful until a shout coming from a certain captain barged in the gallery yelling "SANJI, FOOOOOODDD!"

"SHUT UP, YOU SHITTY RUBBER CAPTAIN!" A flying kick aimed to hit the rubber boy's face but only dodged by lowering his body and pass through the cook's kicking leg. Curses left from his mouth as he failed to hit his captain but easily dodge in ease.

"You're late, Luffy. Where have you been?" Chopper asked him leaving Usopp talking to himself.

"Ah… Sorry, sorry. I er … have a little busy at the moment." Took his seat while waiting for his food.

"Busy? You never been busy before." Nami put down her glass gently on the table before looking directly to Luffy.

"Yes, I am!" Luffy protest, puffing his cheek like a seven years old kid will do.

"Oh yeah, then what made you been a little busy?" Usopp questioning him after realized that Chopper is no more listening to his tales. He still doesn't like it when somebody took his audience from him while he's in his own world.

Luffy open his mouth but closed it immediately, eyebrows knitted closely. What made him busy? Oh yeah.

"Staring at the sky?"

"THERE'S NOTHING BUSY ABOUT STARING AT THE SKY, IDIOT!" they exclaimed. Seriously, what is he thinking!?

"Oh, guess you right. Shishishishishi!" both of them almost want to slap their forehead because of their captain stupidity.

While Luffy devour the food that Sanji had made placed in front of him, a certain green hair swordsman had return to the gallery with a little distinctively behaviour.

* * *

-Robin Pov-

Robin looked at the man and found something odd here.

Instead of yawning, ask for his booze or insulting the cook, he's frowning. He's face always scowl whenever how he react so nobody really took a note about him. But now his reaction shown to her that he saw something that he never seen before. She glances over Luffy one more time and to Zoro.

Her face stay blank and continue eating her almost done meal, but her curiosity grow more and more because something definitely had happen and she must find it out whatever it is.

Her thought pop out when Sanji speak, "Oi, Moss Head. You late. What are you still standing there for? You better finish your meal or I'll cook your ass."

Whenever Sanji's taste weird or his cooking meal including someone ass is rare or not, she is definitely not gonna be the first one to eat.

* * *

-Normal pov-

The insulted seems to have waking the other man from his thought and he scowled, "Shut up, Curly Brow. I'm thinking, okay?" took his seat back and finishing his meal, though his insulted lack of enthusiasm and it didn't go unnoticed by the cook but shrugged it off later. "Though, what kind of cook are you, like, really man, only cannibalism or maniac man will eat someone's ass." The cook got himself twitch in anger and when the swordsman halted, evil grin shown on his face and looking at his rival, and Sanji would definitely not like it.

"Unless you admitted that you really are like I said, and don't tell me…" Staring at the food that he held intensely, "You gave us human's ass as meal for us to eat!"

This earn Luffy choked and spat on whoever unlucky that got themselves drowned; Nami managed dodge from the sudden attack with only a little spat over her arm, Robin dodge backward with extra hand grow grabbing the edge of the table thanks to her ability so she's completely clean. Usopp and Chopper is the worst one who got their whole body covered by all the spat contained saliva and foods that Luffy had devour, while Zoro fell from his seat clutching his stomach rolling on the floor laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL!? SANJI! IS THAT REALLY TRUE!? WHY DID YOU LET ME EAT HUMAN'S MEAT!? NO! MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DID YOU FEED ME SOMEONE'S ASS!? IT'S GROSS! BLEAH!" coughing all the food out from mouth for believing his First Mate only get himself hit flying to the wall behind him.

"I DID NOT FEED YOU ANYSONE'S ASS, YOU MORON!" With the boy sliding down from the wall to the floor and stay like that for a moment, the fuming Sanji turn around and glared at the still rolling on the floor swordsman laughing. "YOU," point out with homicidal face, "ARE SO DEAD!" jumping on him and set his foot stomping at the swordsman but Zoro dodge all the attack and then stood up though still wobble.

"Well… aha, you admitted it yourself that.. ahaha.. that you'll cook my ass… ahahah!" he couldn't stop himself from laughing! The look from the cook is just hilarious!

Finally, the girl with ginger hair's string of patience have broken and decided to give them a hard lesson. "You three…" stood up and whacking their head upside down with face planted on the floor, "look what have you done! My skin had covered with Luffy's spat!" she exclaimed looking at her skin.

"OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!? IT HURT, YOU BITCH!" Clutching the bump on his head to ease the pain as he snapped out on Nami.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO NAMI CHAN LIKE THAT, YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!" defending his ladies from the attack of a beast. (Even he got a huge bump glowing on his head too.)

"QUIET YOU TWO!" Another bump added to their head before her anger ease faded. "Well, mind telling me why did you say such nonsense thing, Zoro?"

"Nothing, just want to take revenge on that stupid cook." He said as stood up dusting off from his pants.

"Yeah right, maybe I really should just feed you someone's ass instead!"

"Like you would."

Before Sanji could go further, Nami already cut them, "Okay, you both own me a large debt now. Sanji , your debt increase by 15 percent for fighting him while we're still In here, and you Zoro, increase by 30 percent by coming late, said disgusting words while someone's eating, and cause Luffy spat all the food over me. No more, no less."

"YES, MY LOVE~ YOU SO CHARMING WHEN YOU ANGRY~"

"I WON'T PAY YOU ANY SINGLE BELI, DAMN IT!"

"Yes, you will. It's your own fault that this stupid joke of yours caused it, remember? And this?" pointed out her arm right that have Luffy's spat on.

"THAT'S ONLY SPAT OF FOODS! YOU CAN JUST WASH IT OFF!"

"Hey, I am not like you, I'm a woman remember so I need to be clean as much as I have too."

"THAT IS TRUE, MY LOVE ~"

"SHUT UP, STUPID COOK!"

Usopp and Chopper wiped their faces with their back hand calmly, shaking their head as they stare the 'show' blankly before sighed in disappointment.

"When will they stop been childish and act like a grown up?" said coming from a liar and a crybaby.

* * *

-Robin Pov-

As the bickering between them goes on, from the corner of her eyes Robin watch over Luffy that had gain his consciousness and sat on the floor holding his face with only mouth shown. Her eyebrow raised in confused, he didn't jump off and laughing or angry, he …

Ignore it?

He's mumble , though the crew completely oblivion about their captain and only Robin see it.

"_Damn… that hurt. Didn't see that coming. Guess I left my guard down…"_

She frowned, what did he mean by that?

"I'm gonna check outside if we near the island first. You with me, Chopper?" Usopp stood up, want to leave the place without getting dragged into their bickering.

"Yeah!" And Chopper elated accepted the offer, take their empty plate and place it into the sink before they left.

Robin however, oblivious about them as she kept watched her captain with amusement and confused. She also listening he's muttering without been noticed.

Luffy dustes his pants off as he stood up but kept lowering his head. _"If they see me like this, I'm doom…"_

'They'? Who are 'They' he's mentioning about?

"Captain san," She called, looking his reaction.

"Yeah?" His head lit up with a happy face.

"Are you alright? That kick just now must have injured you anywhere. Do you need Chopper to check over?" He does know how to cover up. Well, it's better than nothing.

"Oh, don't worry about me! I'm fine! Besides, I'm made of rubber so I can handle any pain! Shishishi!" She knew that kick won't do any harm to the boy, she just need to distracted him a little so she can ask him about earlier.

"Alright, so-"

"LAND HO AHEAD!"

As soon as the signal called, without wasting any time Luffy rush out with only the remaining peoples left in the gallery. Though Usopp shout cut Robin's sentence unfinished and that's annoyed her. Of all time, why now? But that's fine, she will find about it sooner or later. And thankfully his shout had stopped the swordsman, the cook and the navigator's 'negotiation', (though the elder woman face shown emotionless) cause it's starting to hurt her ears.

* * *

-On the Deck-

Everyone gather on the deck as soon as the island spotted. Luffy been Luffy bouncing with joy yelling 'island' over and over while Nami double check at her map to make sure that they headed at the right island, Sanji lighting his cigarette before inhale the smoke in his lung and puffing it out, Usopp and Chopper were so excited as they dancing around happily. As for the other two members…

Robin were leaning against the railing at the upper deck staring only particular one thing, or rather, person, Luffy, instead of been in the crowd because that's only make her observation more difficult. A heavy sound of boots tapping on the floor approaching from her and stop not far from behind yet she did not need to turn around to see who it is cause she already knew. For a while, they only stood there without uttered a word for how long, maybe 5 minutes?

"When does this happen?"

She doesn't need to ask who he asked, cause it is obvious that they talking about their captain.

"Since this morning."

Zoro joined her leaning against the railing next to her and watching their captain before continued their conversation.

"What do you know so far?"

"… Honestly I'm not fully sure, but…" After consider about it for a moment, she stood up but never take her eyes from her target. "Captain san did not really act like his usual self."

Zoro only grunted in response gesturing her to continue, it seems like Robin know what he mean so she continue as he did.

"First thing I've noticed about his strange behavior when we on the deck earlier, I believe that you already knew about it."

"You right about that, but you manage to catch he's mumble something while I didn't."

She glance over Zoro who watching at their captain intensely before face her slightly. She doesn't have any problem if someone else watching her in suspicious, well she didn't mind about it cause she used to it. But since this is Zoro, the first crew joined and also the First Mate, he must thought that she is the only one know about this beside him even though she is new and not completely trusted due to what she did at Alabasta.

"I did catch what he's mumble about however, it quite confusing."

Now he fully face her with his back on the railing waiting for her report. Face kept straight and hands folded but she know that his patience is limited so she just tell everything to him.

"He mumbled that he doubted about The OMEN group being heroes, not to mention that he's doubting about being devil or angel, and there's another thing that has bothering me for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"…He kept mumble 'They',"

"They?"

"Yes, like how they played due to what happened to Graham Mctavish, the victim of the fire incident, and he have no problem with it. Though I wonder who's 'they' he mentioned about. Is there by any chance that you know something about them, Swordsman san?"

There's a long pause between them. Zoro turn around slowly and his eyes locked on the crowd, practically on Luffy which now cross-legged, hands rest his laps on the figure head, his special seat, staring at the sea horizon with back facing him. Usopp and Chopper were sitting near the rail and far from where Luffy sat, probably telling another tales of his supposed adventures. No trace on Nami and Sanji though, he guessing they have gone to kitchen to make desserts for the ladies (in Sanji case) and in her room drawing her map (Nami). They maybe damn crazy weird pirates, heck they even made the troubles chasing them all around non-stop. But at least, they have fun. They didn't act scum like the others pirates who only going for kill merciless and full of intrigues. That is why he doesn't want any conflict or suspense spread among them cause' that only make them doubt toward their captain more. So, conversation with the crew is not a good option. Well, he can only rely on Robin, for now.

Closing his eyes, take a deep breath before he explain everything, "After Nami kick me out from the gallery –don't laugh -" glaring at elder woman ("Sorry" Robin said but with a slight of chuckle) before he continue, "I went to search Luffy at Men Headquarter, just I was about to open the door, I heard someone mumble inside. I tried to listen what it is, and guess what? It's the same last two phase from the poem you read earlier."

Her head shift slightly to the side facing him with amusement. But the next thing he said is surprisingly not what she's expected.

"When I get inside to call him, I froze. He actually sat on the chair comfortably near the window holding a knife and a small object while staring at me, although he talked to me like we usual did, he… suddenly become polite, his aura were so calm and smooch, also… mature… as if he… turn into completely different person."

"Turn into different person?"

"Yeah, just like you said earlier, he doesn't act like his usual self (His goofy grin doesn't help at all.)…. And that's made me felt strange about it… There's other thing that really puzzled me…"

* * *

_Flashback:_

_After Luffy run off to the kitchen leaving Zoro behind dumbfound, slowly he gain his sense back to reality and approaching the exit. In few more steps he stop, his eye brows knit together. Did he think what he saw just now? Slowly as he turned around his head scanning the area searching for something, and bingo. An object with a knife placed next each other on the bedside table caught his attention. Without delay any further, he approaching them and observe it with interest._

_As soon as he near them, his eyes fell on the small object. It seems the object were a wooden statue with a completed shape. He brought the statue closer to his face and narrowed his eyes. The statue were an owl with scar on it breast. Eyes raise in amusement and confused, he didn't know he can made a small perfect statue of owl, heck he didn't even know his captain can scrape a statues! But of all thing, why an owl? And a scar on it breast too? He'll ask the rubber boy later. Put the statue gently before turn to the other object next to the statue, knife._

_The knife is the one most attracted to him. It has unique decoration; the hilt colour is crimson red with a dingo germ buried at the end and the sheath were dark night colour with crimson red swirl along at the side. The knife were so beautiful yet felt dangerous that had desire made him want to hold it but his instinct told him not to if he still value his soul. He hesitate to which would he choose to follow. As expected, his desire won. So, he grabbed the hilt of the knife and suddenly, something happened. _

_The visual of his surrounding change into darkness, nothing could be seen, not even his own appearance. _

"_What the…? Where am I? Why is it so dark in here? I thought I still in the room while ago?"_

_As soon as he finished his sentences, the darkness around him slowly faded away replaced with a void and turn into a landscape. He blinked, twice, rubbing his eyes before scanning around the unknown place. _

_A land of green grass filled with colourful flowers blossom everywhere, the sky were clear bright blue swirl around by the white fluffy cloud and the sun shined through it made the place looked enchanted. Apparently he were in the middle of the place he doesn't even know where. He were so absorbed by the beauty of the landscape that his chest began tighten as he too stunned that he forgot the breath he held. _

"_Where is this place…?"_

_Something heavy on his hand as he peered down he realized that he still holding the knife. Raised it until the knife were at the same level at his eyes looking astoundingly._

"_Is this the knife that caused this?" _

_Eyes shut his when the wind blew over his body gently and the breeze felt cold yet warm at the same time that made him comfortably relaxed, his muscle loosen, eyelid almost closed, and slowly… drifting into sleepiness…._

"_**You shouldn't be in here."**_

_A voice snapped him out from his sleepiness gaining his conscious taking his defensive stance before glancing around searching for the sources._

"_Who's that!? Show yourself!"_

_However, there is no one else other than himself, like he's talking to nothing particular but ghost. _

"_Am I imagined something? Whatever…"_

_He was relaxing himself before the breeze of wind suddenly change into icy cold send the chill along his spine, all of his hair stand and the breath puffing out from his mouth can be seen visibly. _

'_Damn… it was warm a minutes ago, why the sudden change of cold?'_

_Rubbing around his arm seeking for warm when there's the same voice, soft but sharp and stern at the same time out of the blue, this time the voice raise loud enough to Zoro heard._

"_**You shouldn't be in here… you're not belong here…"**_

_His face shown nothing but stern as he return to his defensive stance , not letting Mr. What-so-ever took him foo guard. To be honest, this is the first time he actually clueless about anything in this situation, and this is the first time he felt unsecured without his precious swords. _

_But when he see his surrounding, he felt something that something is off- no, something way more than off. The closer he looked, the obvious it seem. The grass change their colour from green to brown crinkle it blade with flower withered at the same time, the sky no longer blue but turn into crimson red as the cloud no longer fluffy as it seem, more like the cloud turn into storm and they about to rain._

"_What is … happening here?" although he's talking to particular nothing, he still want to said it out. _

_Suddenly, he felt something wrapped around his foot. As he looked down, he saw something that made him scream in frighten. A hand grip his ankle tightly along the body, raised slowly from the ground. From the look of it, the body were decayed and shown only bones. As the dead man stood up, Zoro immediately pull his foot off from the grip. His eyes widen and his jaw open, face became pale along with his body trembling so terrible and almost fell on his knees. Slowly, the dead man raised his skull and this is where Zoro really want to scream out loud. Instead of a face of skeleton should be, a black hole swirl together in the face._

"_Wha… What Are You!?" _

_He stuttered, unable to say any other than this. Yes, Zoro, a swordsman, once been called the Demon Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is scared. He flinched when the skeleton moving falter, every bones make an unpleasant noises as it approaching the man. He wanted to move, move away from the spot he's stood, and run away as fast as he can, but his legs didn't obeyed to his commend. He just froze like a statue unmoving. When he look up, the dead man already near an inch of his face as the man's shoulders gripped by the bones of hands completely. He tried to bulge but the grips is too tight made him unable to escape. _

"_YOUR SOUL BELONG TO MEEEEEE…"_

_Zoro want to punch the face of the dead man for saying such thing to him but stopped immediately when he saw the look on the dead man. If you take a little closer you can see there's a lot of dead faces floating with dark dull eyes and mouth wide open dancing with hollow voice singing from the creatures._

"_STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"_

_He really, really wanted to get out from this place, wherever it is. Sure he already killed a lot of peoples, but he only killed evil peoples and wound them up. Nothing serious. But he did not know that this is how the dead man end when they were in other place._

_The ground suddenly shaken and crack opened. Some red liquid flow out from the cracked and slowly become pool, the smell bad and stink and he pale. Red blooded pool. Adding to the rain down with non-other than blood rain, sky roar followed by the lighting. To his horror, His face became white ghost as he saw the event before him. A crowd of dead bodies rose from the ground and move like zombies. Some were headless, others were lost their top or even lower part of their body, the heads flying above him with it limb connected, hands, legs, feet, or even fingers that were cut crawling towards him. All of them were soaked wet in blood and their face were the same as the first one. They only had one thing they desire the most and Zoro know what it is._

_They after his soul, his body, to stayed with them, forever._

"_YOU… BELONG TO US… STAYED WITH US…"_

"_PLAY WITH US…"_

"_EAT WITH US…"_

"_HAVE FUN WITH US…"_

"_THIS IS WHERE YOU SHOULD BE…"_

"_THIS IS YOUR HOME…"_

"_RORONOA ZORO…"_

_Their voice freak him out, he want to get out, get out from this place. Small tears come from his eyes, wanted to cry all his might. A man's pride will crushed if they shed their tears, that is what he always held. But now, he doesn't care about that. So, he cry. His life is in danger and would not be able to chase after his dream while he stuck into this place forever. If this is how it feel be stuck in haunted place, then he would call this place is Hell._

'_I can't die like this! I don't want to!'_

_Almost every part of his body were gripped hard by all the dead bodies and slowly sunk him into the pool and also soaked wet by the rain mainly because they are blood. He's eyes bulged out looking at himself and it almost bury half of his body._

"_Damn it! Let me go!"_

_He forced himself to pull out from the grips of pile of dead bodies on him frantically only make the process went faster._

"_STAY WITH US…"_

'_Someone, anyone … help me!'_

"_**BE GONE!"**_

_A sharp shout suddenly come out as the bright light shone over them and all of the creatures gone instantly turn into dust leaving Zoro stood in the void before his strength drain out from him and fell on his knees. Heart beating fast as he gasping for air trying to regain his conscious cause he almost pass out from the nightmare he had experience just now. _

"_**THIS IS NOT YOUR PLACE TO BE HERE, YOUNG MAN… YOU STILL HAVE A LONG WAY TO GO…"**_

_The voice return as it speak, speaking in a gentle way to soothing the man like a kid._

"_Who... who are you? Why are you helping me…?" Zoro stuttered, failed miserable to say it right. searching for the sources as he scanning the area._

"_**GO HOME… GO BACK TO YOUR LOVE ONE…"**_

"_Hey, wait! Answer me!"_

_He didn't get the answer from the voices as the light blind him and he return to where he came from. Gasping for air rapidly as he grabbed his chest tightly, feeling his heart beating. Looking at himself as his body ain't soaked by any blood but clean, aside from the sweat covering him before sigh of relieved escaped from his mouth. Covering his eyes with his trembling hands trying to make the nightmare disappear. He felt something wet on his cheeks as he touch and realized, he actually crying. Who wouldn't when you were facing something horrible like that?_

"_Is that only a dream? What is happening to me?" _

_Seriously, he really don't want to return to that place ever again. Wiping his tear with his palm quickly, not letting the others know that he had been crying. He scanning around the place he were in and realized that he were in the men Headquarters alone before he sighed._

_Brought the knife in the same level as his eyes before talking to the knife._

"_What are you anyway?" _

* * *

-On the Deck-

"That's how it happened."

Zoro end his report before he opened his eyes staring at the sea. For a long time, no one speak as they standing on the deck, letting the other register the information sink into her brain. Though he didn't look at the elder woman's face, he could tell that she were staring at him in shocked and speechless. He knew that 'cause he too also really disbelief to himself at all but that is what he been experienced.

"All of that happened to you caused only by a weird knife?" She said calmly but Zoro can sense there's a disbelief tone in them. He nodded.

"Yeah." He replied before the silent return again.

Robin was in the middle of thinking trying to catch every detail he said and connect them together before a sudden realized hit her.

'There's no way… could it be…. But, how?'

"Zoro," The swordsman look over the elder woman as his name called before his eyebrow raise in confused. The look on her face suddenly become serious, serious enough like she scolding a children for making a mistake.

"No matter what happen, we need to keep a close an eye on him."

He were about to ask her why but against it when their eyes meet and reach understandable. The captain need to be watch over in case something happened. That is all the matter, nothing more. If there is something happened then they will do something about it.

"Got it." After their conversation end, a shout from the captain called them all.

"WE HERE!"

To be Continue…

* * *

**And that's chapter for now. Thank you very much. Please be patience for the next chapter~**


	4. Chapter 4: Party Island

**I'm so sorry for being late! Please don't kill me, but then again, can you possibly do it? Just joking. (~ v ~)'. Anyway, thank you for supporting me this whole time, so far anything is perfectly fine, if it's not for my laziness to keep up the stories. Cut the crap and straight to the point, before that, one piece is no- Urgh.. I don't have to remind you again, right? So there.**

**Note: From this onward, the next chapter will be release in less than 2 weeks. The same goes for more chapters on the future. I know it's longer than usual cause' I have a little problem at my school. So, don't worry.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PARTY ISLAND**

"Okay, everybody listen up!" Clapping sound made as Nami called the crew and now already gathered on the front deck. Usopp and Chopper stood near the railing, Sanji near the galley's door, Zoro sat where his usually take a nap but eyes open, Robin sat at the stairs, and Luffy being Luffy sat on his special seat; figurehead. Without any delay, Nami start explaining.

"The ship will be docking in less than 20 minutes so I'll just explain it really quick. The Log Pose will be set after a week so no need to rush. Though, I need you all pair up with each other before given the tasks. So, first pair will be Usopp and Chopper, you two will stay here and guard the ship. Second pair will be Zoro and Sanji., both of you will get the supplies for our ship while the third pair will be me and Robin to have some fun~ ahem! I mean to get more information and chart the map of this island."

"But, Nami! I want to go on that island too!" Usopp, who so eager to go on that island whining like a child would do.

"Yeah! Me too!" Chopper, not wanted to miss the chance of having party join the whining, though his whining were cuter than Usopp.

Just after they said that, the image of them both singing and dancing around with the party throw on that island from day to night non-stop appear like a cloud float above their head with eyes sparkles on their eyes. Just the thought of it made their excitement rise that they didn't even realized they did as the image have. But, Nami choose that moment to ruin their fun.

"Well, we need to finish the most important matter first before move to other thing so the next day we don't have to worry about lack of food supplies (Like our glutton captain here.) to our next journey or else" pointing at the said captain who sitting on the figurehead with his trademark grin, "and also we need these guys," now thumb up pointed at the green hair swordsman and the blonde cook behind her, "to scout the place if it really safe for us to wandering around. Besides, we still don't know that the OMEN or whatever it is had already left or still on that island searching for their next victim. Remember?"

And the happy flow around them both change into horrific dramatically expression faces with both hands shot up like their soul have been pulled out from their bodies. Their happy image too shattered only to replace with a dark large figure standing tall with red blaze flickering around the body along with sharp horn stuck out from it head adding with glowing red narrowed eyes gazing murderous like the gaze were meant for them. Right, better be caution about everything in the first place.

"You… you right."

Chopper stuttered before yanking his pink hat swallowed his head whole trying to get off the scary image from him. They almost forgot about those dangerous guys if they really staying on that island or not. Later soon he joined by Usopp who have thinking brave pose but you can see his leg shaking so badly as the noise of crinkling can be heard.

"I… I guess that's true then," nodding his head signaling he understand before looked at the two stronger fighter. "Well then," pointed on the duo and said , "I, Captain Usopp, order you both as our bodyguard and scout the place to ensure the safety for our tour, do you understand?"

"Wow, really Usopp!?" Chopper said in awe.

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BODYGUARD, YOU JERK!" and the mightier Captain Usopp rewarded with a large bumps on his head from the punch and kick before his face planted on the floor while Chopper shriek as he running around calling doctor.

"Nami! Why did I have to pair up with this guy!? He would just keep getting on my way!"

"Watch your mouth, dumbass! And you think I like to hang out with you!? I rather be knight to Nami Chan~ and Robin Chwan~ to protect them with my life~ than be with troublemaker as you are!"

"Now you watch your mouth! That's Luffy you're talking about!"

"Same goes to you!"

They can do these fights all day if they didn't end up like Usopp.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" both head been grabbed and before they even realized what happened their forehead had been slammed at each other so hard making them spinning. "Geez, you both argue almost every little thing just like cat and dog."

Both recovered from the girl's hit stop just in time before Zoro snarling at Nami.

"Am not!"

"Don't talk to Nami Chan like that!"

"Leave it, Dart Brow! If you really want to be your ladies' knight then why not asked them to bring you along!?"

"As much as I want to, I cannot refuse ladies' request for I am a gentleman~ and would not letting them down~ unlike you who have brutal strength gorilla and would hurt their smooth body!"

"You want to fight, Crappy Cook!?"

"Bring it on! Shitty Swordsman!"

"Well in case you forgot, Zoro," Nami walk over the duo before pinch Zoro's ears, (Zoro: Oi, it hurt you bitch!) "your sense of direction is really sucks and easily got yourself lost, you can't even tell left and right. That is why I leave you to Sanji to guide you back to the ship and you need to help him carry the ship supplies so you both better be cooperate." And released the crimson red ear as the swordsman rubbing it to cool it off.

"OH GODESS HAVE SEND HER REQUEST TO HER KNIGHT AND YES I WILL OBEY WITHOUT ANY QUESTION, NAMI CHAN~ You heard that, Marimo? You better stick with me all the time and I don't have to run the town just to find your sorry ass and drag you back to the ship or you want me to hold your hand so you won't get yourself lost that easily?"

"I'M NOT A KID, JACKASS AND WHO ARE YOU ORDERING ME AROUND!?"

"Well then," leaving the bickering between cat and dog (mostly between Marimo and Curly Eyebrow.) behind before looking at the last boy. "So, as for Luffy-"

"EXPLORE THE ISLAND! WOOOHOOOO!" A shout from the said boy triggered with excitement.

"Before that," she try to explained but Luffy's jumping and bouncing distracted her mind made her words incoherent so she grabbed his shoulder firmly and after the boy had calmed down then she continue, "you, Luffy will be company by these two."

"Oooo~ but why~?" Luffy whining as he pouted and he didn't even realized that he used his puppy eyes on Nami who currently flush from the expression shown.

"We… Well, cause… cause…" _Damn! He's too cute!_ Wait did she just said cute? Double damn for Luffy used his famous puppy eyes on her. She don't know if the boy know that she's weak on something cute as this but she is not gonna gave in that easily cause she has something that must say to make him understand. She just hope that no one saw her in that kind of state cause that will only lead someone to use it against her (Note on Zoro: no matter what happen she will not let him to see her that kind of state or he will used it to blackmail her.) "leaving you alone will only cause a lot of troubles and that need to be avoided no matter what. And -don't give me that look – (shutting her eyes from looking straight at the big eyes of her captain.) I'm not gonna listen to your whining so you better follow th-"

"Okay."

"That's it, I'm gonna choked you- wait, did you just said 'okay'?"

"Yup."

"No objection?"

"Nu-uh."

She shocked not believing from what she had heard. Brow frowned as she thinking what kind of possibilities made him obey without argue back but the look of the grinning boy made the thought of him being weird forgotten before she sighed softly.

Sometimes, her captain can be weird.

* * *

After the ship fully arrived and docking at the port, as usual the rubber captain hoop off from the ship land on the wooden floor gracefully before running in lightning speed.

"I'M GOING ON AHEAD!"

"Oi, Luffy! Don't just run off by yourself! Wait for us would you!?" Sanji, climb down from the ship, lit another cigarette before put it at the corner of his mouth, at his hand were the lists of supplies they need to buy. Turned around looking at the man who now just getting ready to hoop off the ship. "Oi, Marimo. You're done already?"

"Shut up, Curly Brow."

"Want me to holding your hands before we get into the town?"

"Screw you."

"Don't get yourself in trouble, got that!?" Nami yelled from the upper deck before retreat to the Women's Headquarter. No trace of Robin as they consume that she maybe sticking around the ship waiting for her younger female friend. They know that Usopp and Chopper were at the Men's Headquarter playing some game before they leave so worry about them is unnecessary.

"YES, MY DEAR~" heart eyes pop out and move his famous noodle dance shown though not like Nami can see him, return to his old self before speaking to his rival in parents' manner. "You hear that, don't get yourself in trouble, meaning, don't get yourself wandering alone or else you will get kidnap."

"FOR THE LAST TIME, CRAPPY COOK, I'M NOT A KID!" the green hair swordsman exclaimed as he landed on the floor with the sounds of tuff.

"I'm leaving you guys behind if you not gonna come in a sec!" both men shift their head back to their grinning captain who seems stood from the distant that further from them than they thought. _Since when did he get there?_

Sighed in defeated as they shaking their head looking at their captain's antics, "Alright, alright already."

* * *

As they approaching the city, the trio watched in awe taking the appearance of their surroundings. Unlike the other island they have visited along their journey, this island really has their own beauties that you cannot imagine. How to put it in words…?

The building had all kind of shapes and color like rainbow. There's a building shape like vase with black dot all over it, some of them have also odd shapes they haven't see before like blue bulb, white sparkle paper building, gold pyramid (Lucky that Nami isn't here with them or they will be force to carry that thing back to the ship despite of it size.) and else. True to be told, the residents here really did hold a long day parties just like the name given. Luffy looking everywhere frantically thinking which place will be the first to explore and make a noise like "Look at that!" and "Did you see that?" and "Wow!" and "That's weird.", even worse "Did you poop?" to random thing only earned himself bruises on his head by his fuming crew.

Back to the topic, the peoples around here are also unique with different kind of appearances and attracted outfit. All the services that had provided from the shops satisfied their desires and made a note to visit if there's any chances. Even Zoro forcefully restrained himself not to run off to the Bar in a first day so he would not got himself spent his money for his booze quickly or Nami will increase his debt more than he already had (Not that he scare of that witch.). Damn Nami for not leaving him alone to do what he want….

All kind of performance shown on the street were so astoundingly amusement that the trio made a stop each time to watched. There's once time when they watch a dance performance called 'Dance with Fire' and all the performer were ladies, since Sanji is women lover the crew knew how the outcome turns out and made it worse the peoples around them freaked out when they dragged him out from the crowd because Sanji passed out with massive nosebleed, much for their annoyance, well most of it were Zoro anyway. (He hate it every time Sanji did that.)

Soon after Sanji recover from his passed out 'routine' and already have the supplies needed for the ship on his hand, the trio walking together with Luffy leading the way with Zoro and Sanji followed suit from behind. Despite the crowd filled on the street, the Straw Hat pirates able to pass through them without any difficulties and Luffy managed to get his ice-cream with two cones and three scoops different flavors. _How did he even get that ice-cream_, both the swordsman and the cook don't know as they glance each before they sighed. Sometimes, their captain can be weird.

After the incident of Sanji passed out from earlier, the trio did not speak to each other with only humming sounds from their captain in front of them (the tune were pretty good actually, not that they want to admitted it.), leading the way he pick in random while walking. Sanji break the silent after several seconds.

"Hey."

Zoro glance his rival before resume to watching his captain at the front,"Hm."

"Is there something wrong on him?"

"Who?"

"Luffy."

His body stiffen but did not show it as he continue walking, eyes never leave from the captain. Lucky for him the said boy were a little farther than them so he wouldn't eavesdropping somehow. "Why did you think like that?"

"Cause he is not acting like himself today."

His brows frowned. _Did he… _"How did you know?"

The blonde didn't speak for a while as he shifting the supplies on his hand a little bit comfortable before taking out the cigarette with his finger and exhale the smoke. "He's late for his lunch, didn't jump and yell back after I kicked his face while in gallery, and didn't give the right answer to Nami's question. So, it's obvious, for me at least."

_So, he noticed about him too, guess it's okay to tell him_, losing his tense body before giving his responded almost like in whisper but loud enough for the other to hear. "… His behavior became strange since this morning."

"How so?"

"Everything were perfectly normal until Nami read the article from the news about the incident of Graham Mctavish. But when the word of OMEN were mentioned, Luffy completely silent. He kept listening until it finished. Didn't utter a word or moving either."

"…Now that you mentioned it, he didn't even move from his special seat until someone called him…" He still remember about Luffy sitting on the figurehead staring at nothing particular but sea, he didn't even move at all like he lost in deep thought. Well he doubt about that though, cause' his captain only have thought about foods and adventures. The blonde is not the type who like to pry someone else business so he couldn't care less (unless it involve women). But, then again… "What's with OMEN got to do with Luffy anyway?"

Stretching his back as he inhale the air before he released it, eyes still locking at the figure in front of him. "I don't know but there is something that Robin managed to catch Luffy mumble something."

"Robin Chwan?"

"Yeah, she said that he mumbled about 'they' though I'm not sure who that is. And also…"

Then Zoro retelling the conversation he had with Robin early and also about the knife Luffy owned along with the event about him taken to an odd place that supposedly non-exist. (Skipping the part about crying, saying about humiliating himself will get himself laugh by the cook.) He still hesitate to tell his rival about the last thing she said before his captain called out of island, seeing that look from her she must have some idea what it mean but did not state any more than that. So, he decided to kept it until Robin decide when to tell them. After he finished his story, he glance over Sanji which stared back with eyes bulged out and mouth slightly open. It might bad for him to say this (Who care.), but he really want to laugh at his rival expressions. He look hilarious!

"He hide something dangerous as that but didn't tell us about it?"

"Well, that is his decision to make wherever he wanted to tell or kept it a secret."

Sighed softly as he looked down at his walking feet before shaking his head. "Sometimes he can be so unpredictable, not to mentioned weird."

Well, what can they say? "That's Luffy for you." Chuckle escape from Zoro before resumed to his 'keep an eye on his captain' and he frowned. "Where's Luffy?"

"What do you- " The blonde spun around only to see an empty figure space, no Luffy. "Huh? Where the hell is he? He were just right in front of us."

Heads spun around searching for their captain, though he's nowhere to be found. _Where could he be? _Then, a sudden hit like lightning bolt struck on them with realization as they eyes slowly wide, mouth opened like gasping fish and click. Luffy's missing, nowhere to be found, lost trace. So all along only both of them were walking around without their captain. No way! They only just leave their eyes from him just a few minutes! There's only one thing that cross their mind.

'You Got To Be Kidding Me!'

Without wasting anytime both quickly run off in their separated ways, Zoro to the left and Sanji to the right. If you wandering why they separated just to searching for their missing captain, that is how they are. Like they said every time, _Man's Pride. _Time passes and they still on their search, they already search at the restaurants (Luffy always hungry.), stall, shops like tools shops, books shops, clothes shops (Hope he didn't hide in underwear sections, he will only get himself killed.), everywhere. But, it's all in vain. The duo act calm while searching and running, trying not to control by their emotion. But there is one thing they cannot get over it. _'Damn you, Luffy! Where are you!?'_ That's all they can think about. To be honest, they have no need to search him but because of the conversation about Luffy's strange behaviors along with the odd knife Luffy owned and OMEN the dangerous group yet mystery that is where they have to take in action. They don't want to attract any unwanted attention that may lead them to the dead end. While they were running, both Zoro and Sanji ended up meeting at the same spot they had left earlier. Panting like a sicken dog with sweat all over their face, as they beckoned and hands on their knees to catch their breath. After several minute pass, Zoro asked.

"Found him?"

"No." Sanji responded, eyes from the ground to his rival before he stood up. "He couldn't be that far since he just out from our sight for few seconds." He said, though he too worried about his captain. Not that he admitted.

"That's not the problem though." Joining the blonde while he thought about it. _Besides this is Luffy we're talking about_. You can never expected him to act normal like human being would do, obeyed the order like a kid.

Kicking the ground as the dust flew drifting on the air. "Damn! Where is he!?" Sanji shoved his free hands in his pocket while holding the supplies. Sometimes Zoro wonder how the heck did the cook hold the supplies without any troubles.

"Who?"

"Luffy of course!" Sanji yelled at nothing particular before the duo realized who's voice is. Turning around and found the sources. "Luffy!?" there he is, standing in front of them while holding three more ice-cream with three scoop same flavors and grinning like an idiot.

"Hi!"

"Don't hi to us! Where the hell have you been!? We thought you were lost!" Zoro yelled in furious, he didn't really have to act so dramatic but this idiot can give a heart attack at him if he wanted to!

Though not like his captain can take it seriously as the lad title to the side staring at his crew. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm not Zoro though." Tick mark shown on Zoro's forehead. "I was just stopping at the shop I saw just now to get another ice-cream." And satisfied with the answer given after landing a few bumps on his head for insulted people like Zoro.

"Geez, tell us before you do that." Sanji said as he rubbing his temple caused from his frustration before his attention to a small bag with dark grey color tied around Luffy's waist. It's looked like there's some content inside it since the unnatural curves were shown. "What's that tied around your waist, Luffy?"

Eyes blinking before he looked down, "Oh, this?" holding all of his ice-cream in one hands and tied off the knot before raised to his face. (Weird… Sweat drop form at the duo's head.) "Something that I need for my game."

"Your game?" Zoro and Sanji repeat in unison before title to the side. "You mean, the game with Usopp and Chopper?"

"Well… Something like that." The rubber captain beckoned more to the side in a cute way (Good, no Nami.) before tied it back around his waist and walk past through them, "Anyway, let's head back to the ship since I have thing with me now." The duo watch the small captain and glances each other before sighed, _'Yep, he is really a troublesome captain, then again… since when Luffy buy things?_' As they followed their captain from behind, they didn't notice the smirk on his captain face and muttered under his breath.

"_And something interesting will bound to happen."_

At the same time while they leaving the city, the trio didn't even notice that they had been watched by unknown figure from the nearest building at the top. And the smile plastered on the face.

"Bout' time."

**To Be Continue…**

* * *

**That's the chapter for now, and please be patience for the next chapter in less than two weeks. Remember, less than two weeks. Okay? I repeat, less than **_**Two Weeks**_**. So, until next time~**


	5. Chapter 5 : Reunited

**Yosh! I'm back! I must said you all have been waiting patiently for this chapter released and still wondering when the crew will meet up with the other unknown characters, well this is where, how and when all of them meet up and guess what? There will be a lot of puzzles that will confused you (how the heck did they do that?) till you want to rip off your lap top, (may be some of you will) but that will on the future to tell. One more thing, this chapter is longer than the previous chapters because I need to make them all meet up so if you excuse me…**

**Before that, thank you for supporting me along the way and I really appreciate it and that made me push to the top! Oh yeah, One Piece is not mine but Oda Eiichiro did.**

**So, on the chapter~ v ***

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: REUNITED**

When the trio returned to where the ship had dock, it is almost sunset. As they climb up to the deck they saw Usopp and Chopper sat near the rail, they assume that Usopp are telling another of his tale to Chopper who so astoundingly listened to him. To make their presences known, Luffy clear his throat before calling the duo.

"Guys, we're back!" Then the duo notice Luffy, Zoro and Sanji had returned from gathering the supplies.

"Oh, you guys are back! How's the town?"

"It's nice, no harm for us all to wandering around the city." Zoro take his spot where he usually take a nap as he sat with and put his swords stand next to him before folded hand to his head back closing his eyes. "Only that Pervert Cheese Head keep having a massive nosebleed whenever we stop by to watch performance especially dance with women as a dancer."

Right after he finish the sentence, he managed to catch the flying pot that aimed on his head from a certain mad cook, "Who are you calling a Pervert Cheese Head you Grass Head!?"

"Oh, so now you're deaf."

Leaving the bickering of cat and dog behind, Luffy walk where Usopp and Chopper sat and decided to ask them something.

"Hey Usopp, where Nami and Robin? Are they back yet?"

"Oh, they already here an hour ago, they just returned to their room told us not to be so loud while they were having their beauty sleep." Usopp said as he phased deadpanned the beauty sleep words. "So what did you guys do at the city?"

"Oh man, it's fun!" Luffy told the duo about their discovery during their explore at the city like a story book as he talking non-stop while the audience making a lot of funny face along with the sound of 'Uuu~' and 'Wow~' and 'Idiot!' and 'That's awesome!' and 'Are you crazy!' and 'Sanji's are idiot.' Earning a hard kick at the head from the last comment Usopp made.

"Well I better returned to our room so I can finish what I had left yesterday~"

"Huh, what are yo-"

He didn't even manage to finish his question as the captain already dash in back to the Men Headquarters leaving him and his reindeer friend completely puzzle. Then something dull poke at his upper arm as he look at his next where Chopper sat.

"Usopp, what did he mean by that? I don't understand at all." Chopper asked, head titled to his side.

Eyebrow wriggle in confused, staring at his small friend as he thinking the question that thrown at him. What did he mean? How should he know about that? He's not a psychic so don't ask him! But maybe he can say like this.

"I guess he had something that he wanted to finish it, maybe a play game thing?" Eyes beam at him as the word of game.

"Game? I love game! What kind of game he made, you think?" Usopp shrugged it off, not knowing what to say. But the loud sound from the bickering between the two didn't stop since five minutes ago insulting each other's nickname like Moss Head Shitty Swordsman or Curly Eyebrow Crappy Cook again and again until they satisfy, and if they didn't quit it then a certain ginger hair demon will arise from her sleep and-

"I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO!"

A loud '_SPLASH!' _from far, far away from the ship can be heard as the two Luffy's strongest fighter fell into the ocean because of the two hard kick from a demon he supposed. Though, there's nothing to worry about because they both are human and **can swim**, only **not ordinary** human but not a **devil fruit user** either. They just have a **monster's strength**. Take a note if you don't know, Usopp's advises.

"Geez, how the heck am I having my sleep if you two quarrelling like couple anyway?" Grumble as she resting her both hands on her hips glaring murderous at the returned of the get-their-ass-kick-into-the-ocean fighters, both of them got themselves wet soaked and now lying on the deck with arms and legs spread widely, she was having a sweet dream when a sudden loud voices snap her out of it.

"It's… Ero-Cook the one… who start… this fight first." Zoro replied between his panting as he tried to catch his breath for swimming back to the ship. Damn, that witch sure can kick hard! Wait. "YOU WITCH! WE'RE NOT A FREAKIN COUPLE!"

"OH MY DARLING NAMI CHAN A BEAUTIFUL KICK THAT YOU HAD GIVE ME ARE SO SWEET AND REALLY CAN TAKE ME UP TO HEAVEN, THEREFORE WE REALLY ARE MEANT TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER- you better watch your mouth before **I** send **you** myself into ocean. " glaring murderer toward the swordsman after Sanji finish praising his lovely lady. **No one** mess with the lady when he still breathing.

"GO TO YOUR SEVEN HELLS OF LOVELY LADIES ALREADY, YOU JACKASS!"

"Well, did you guys have a great time at the city? I hope you all didn't cause any trouble, we still have one week for Log Pose to set so we have to keep the profile low." Nami said checking her Log Pose that still unmoving from it direction with the background of the 'couple' lied flat at the wooden floor with large red glowing bump at their head. The scene only made the sniper and the doctor shake their head in pitied muttering about 'What kind of generation had this world send to?' "And if Luffy cause even a little trouble than he better stay at the ship instead!"

"He didn't."

"Huh?" Blink twice before Nami look at the swordsman in confused, who just happened to recover from his short passed out and take off his wet shirt showing his glory naked torso and he slung it over his shoulder. "What do you mean by that?"

"What that Shitty Swordsman trying to said is," Now is Sanji who do the explaining as he take of his suit and his tie. _Man, it's completely soaked, even my cigarette become the victim._ "Luffy is completely with us, he did what usually normal peoples do, but he didn't even cause any trouble. Well, he did missing for a while, but we found him in good shape. Nothing worse. So, everything is okay."

Now, that's surprising. Nami become speechless when she heard that report. _He really did going a good job there._ Luffy usually cause a lot of trouble whenever he go exploring any island, even the marine and bounty hunters are no exception. Then, how did he manage to be quiet and become a normal person or avoided any attraction from unwanted 'thing'? She unconsciously scratching her chin like she had beard grow on it, but hey, no one seems to notice about it though. _Maybe he totally absorbed the city and the foods around the city? Or maybe he fell tired playing around? Maybe he finally realized his mistake for causing us a lot of trouble? Maybe…_ to much 'maybe's' possibilities cross in her mind so either it like what she had thought or the rubber captain have his own reason she doesn't care as long as he doesn't ruin their peace moment like this then everything will be alright.

"Well, whatever. I guess that's a good thing then." Luffy's thing is settle, now for Usopp… "And you Usopp, I need you to check my Clima Tact if there's any damages or broken part and fix it." Looking at the long nose boy, who stare her dumbfound.

"What? Why do I have to do that? It's your weapon so you check it yourself."

"Well if you didn't…" A sweet smile appear on her face that can melt even Sanji's heart but not sweet as Usopp assumed of, rather a killer smile like I-cracked-your-neck-if-you didn't-do-as-I-say look which only made him swallow his own saliva. Then she walked toward him as Chopper hid behind the liar and she kneel down same level as he is and… pull his nose which is his pride that made him cool. "You might have to pay me back with one thousand beli then even your grandchildren have to take that role until their next generation, unless you want to kill someone and steal some money and paid me?"

"OW! OW! OKAY! OKAY! I WILL SO STOP PULLING MY NOSE ALREADY! IT HURT YOU KNOW!" Geez, what kind of ghost that willingly possessed her and abuse a great man like Captain Usopp?

"Great! Then call me if you have done your job!" Then the girl grin turned her heel and returned to the Women Headquarter.

Chopper, who just hide behind his friend come out after Nami lost from their sight, sighing as the relief wash over him. "Nami is scarier than OMEN…"

"You bet." Usopp muttered under his breath. Luckily, Sanji went to the gallery to make the dinner after changing his clothes or both of their head will not be connect with their body in few seconds… sigh escape from his mouth as he stares at Chopper which stare him back, another sigh released in pity and there's only one thought cross in their mind.

_Let this day quickly pass already…_

* * *

It's almost an hour after Usopp had finish checking Nami's weapon and lying across the deck staring particularly nothing with blank face, soon he joined by Chopper after he himself finish doing his research related rare disease and medical procedure. A heavy tapping sound coming toward them, when they look up Zoro came into view. Sweat dripping from his face and heat radiated from his body, if you get to near him then you can smell the sweat stink flowing into your nasal cavity and hit your sensory cells before transmitted it to your brain nerve and will automatically tell you that Zoro had just returned from his lifting weight exercise. How genius! Snapping out from his own thought when Zoro's voice break the silent.

"Oi, where's Luffy?"

"Luffy? He was here with us not long ago before returned to our room." Chopper answered with sitting position as he look up at the elder man.

He scowl, wondering why did he not with them playing all the time as usual. "What did he do?"

"Well, nothing really. He only here playing hide-and-seek with us and chatted randomly. Though during that time, he always gazed at the sea and the sky waiting for something to happen, maybe, I don't know." Usopp said casually as he shrugged it off.

"Yeah, when we ask him what's wrong, he just told us nothing so we just drop it off." Chopper added more, if Luffy said nothing then that mean he's okay. If he did, he will tell him directly, right?

The green hair swordsman just about to ask the duo about Luffy's behavior but a shout from a certain cook from the galley had cut him off.

"Oi, you all! The dinner is ready!" addressing all the male members before lit up his head the crow nest. "Robin Chan~ Dinner is Ready~" and true to be told, Robin is indeed at the crow nest. Her head perk out from the rail of the crow nest looking at below her.

"Thank you, Cook San." Sanji slightly jump when a voice out of the blue talk to him before he notice a mouth appeared at the opened door, it seems she used her power to inform him. "Sorry for that." She chuckle before the mouth disappear. She climbed down from her spot carrying her book and enter the gallery but not before giving a smile to the cook and the other melt instant.

"And you Moss Head," Then Sanji changed again his gentleman into ruthless one as he pointed his finger at Zoro, "go find our shitty captain or else you both would have to skip your meal tonight."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already." He grumble as he wave his hand lazily before glaring murderous at his rival and leave the spot where had just stand.

Then the cook satisfy about his work as he turn his heel toward the Woman Headquarter, "Nami Chan~ The Dinner is ready~"

The elder men completely ignore the two younger at the deck leaving them confused as they have a blank look at their face. Hopefully they won't gone insane for tonight…

* * *

In the room of Men Headquarter, no one were staying except one person sitting on a chair near the window gazing outside with thoughtful look, elbows rest at his knee with both hands held together and brought near his face leaving only his calm yet unreadable eyes shown. No fire lit from the candles but the moonlit shone over him through the window casting the shadow form at the floor. Hat rested at the tableside, odd enough because he always wear it wherever he goes, maybe except when he's shower.

As he sensing something approaching behind him, called it instinct, he stood up and stare at the door, right in a sec, the door slightly open before a familiar figure enter the room.

"Oh, Zoro! It's you! It's dinner already prepare?" Back to his old cheerful self in front of his first mate.

"Yeah Luffy, the cook told me to bring you over there before our meal taken away." Zoro says slowly before narrowed his eyes taking the appearance of the room. _Why were inside of the room dark?_

"Okay, you go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." The rubber captain gave his biggest grin to his friend telling him that he's okay.

Zoro look at the captain for a while, hesitate to make a decision whereby he stay and press the matter on or let it slip this time, though he nodded and decide to take a leave. After the green hair swordsman gone from his sight, Luffy glanced outside the window one more time just a little longer before he too left.

* * *

The atmosphere in dinner time is still the same, Luffy still acting himself in front of his crew, eating like a glutton, stealing people's food, talking so loud, nothing usual. However, only Zoro, Robin and Sanji, keen observers have a little suspicious about the way he act, but still play along.

So, everything is fine, until Nami finish her meal and asked a question to everyone.

"So, who's watching tonight?"

Hearing that Usopp immediately responded, "Oh, it's mine tonight, so-"

"I'll switch place with you."

In second per second, all heads shot at the sources, surprisingly, it was Luffy who replied them.

"Luffy, you, switching place with Usopp?" Nami faltered, staring at the rubber captain with wide eyes.

"Yeah!"

Everyone shocked to hear that from their captain's mouth. Luffy? Volunteer to switch place with Usopp? In night watch duty? Everyone become speechless that they didn't even know how to think.

"Th-that's okay, I'll just take the watch tonight. You already done that yesterday aren't you?" It's Usopp who break the silent. Though he's try to register the information in his brain.

Luffy wave it off, "Nah, that's okay. There's nothing to worry about. It's better for you to get some sleep so you can have some fun for tomorrow." Again, everyone shocked to hear Luffy's responded. It's logic since he himself have fun for today. "Besides", Luffy add, "I still can have fun after the shift this night."

Usopp, Chopper, Nami fall flat on the table. _Is that even possible?_ But Zoro, Sanji, and Robin think of otherwise though they keep it themselves.

After their meal is finish the crew picked their empty plate and places it at the sink. Before they all left the galley, Luffy call them from the sink.

"Where do you guys go tomorrow?" They all glances each other telling him. Nami went to shopping, Robin went to library, Sanji went to help Nami, Chopper and Usopp went party to have some fun, Zoro have nothing to do so he will stay at the ship but Luffy says' otherwise. "Zoro will come with me."

However, Nami disagree with his decision and objected, "No, he won't! Someone need to stay and guard the ship or else we wouldn't know what will happen to our ship!"

"Shishishishi! Don't worry about it! Everything is just gonna be fine!" Luffy is still laughing but Nami won't give up.

"Oh Yeah!? Then tell me this, if this ship stole by someone or maybe got destroyed what will you do, beating them up in bloody pulp?"

"No…"

"Then what? Tell me what's in your mind?" Nami grumble, why can't his captain understanding the situation around them first? All that he can think of is fun, eating, playing, do anything that he likes.

"Well, first… I will go find that person and…" Luffy replied but not his usual loud and childish voice, or rather calm and… smooth. Though, not that Nami can sense any of that.

"Yeah, what will you do?" She's getting impatient already as her high heel tapping over the floor and was just about to yell him to spit it out but halted when Luffy say something that she didn't expected.

**"I'll kill him then."**

Tapping sounds immediately stop, could not believe what she had heard. She was about to scold him for lying and not to mess with her because she is not in the mood right now but she can't. She expected to see a cute face with puppy eyes on it and sparkling brightly around him, how wrong she is. Instead she saw his face hided under the rim of his hat, but his mouth made a straight line, hands at his sides. And she realized that he's not smiling or grin. And the tension in the room getting heavier bit by bit. Turning her head looking at her friends, each of them have weird impression, Usopp eyebrow raise in confused, same goes for Chopper, but not the three behind her. Zoro's eyes got narrowed, Sanji didn't complain or mad, Robin have unreadable face. Eyebrow knitted together, wondering why are they look like that. She can understand why Zoro's react like that and Robin, but Sanji? Well, that's odd. Usually he will mad and hit the captain's head but now… shaking her head before she replied. She'll ask that later.

"F-Fine, I don't know what the hell you are trying to say but-Urgh… just don't do anything stupid, you got me?"

Not long after that, Luffy back to his old self and give his biggest grin, "Okay!"

Zoro confused about this matter, he didn't mind if he told to stay and guard the ship, he can do whatever he want like lifting his weight or taking his nap as usual but why did his captain want to bring him along to the city again? And the way he act in the Men Headquarters….

"Oh, yeah! Before that, there something that I need to tell you to do!" For final, everyone have their attention to their captain. "After you guys have done whatever you do, meet me at **King Bar**, I'll be waiting there along with Zoro."

"King Bar?" Nami raised one of her eyebrow in confused.

"I want to play there!" Everyone sweat drop.

"And did you even know that bar is?" Usopp said slowly to make sure his friend understand what his talking about.

"No, but I know where that place is so I can get to know that place more!" Luffy said, the topic seems interest the green hair swordsman.

"You want to know that place more", Nami deadpanned as she repeat. Even he has another interest to play with.

While they were chatting about it, they didn't notice that Robin hadn't even talk since the dinner start. She seems in her deep thought as her eyes look at nothing but the air. _Is it? Maybe... _Then she glance at Swordsman who also did the same with her nodded. And he glances at Sanji as he did the same as the others. Maybe Luffy finally show them something that he had been keeping as a secret.

* * *

As everyone back to their own room, Luffy were at the crow nest for the watch that he had took Usopp's place. Stood near the rail with elbow rest on top of it, just like he did like what Usopp has said earlier, he just watch at nothing but the sea and the sky as his sight with his unreadable face, doesn't even move his muscle. On top of the roof, an eye appeared as someone spying on the captain's figure. The captain didn't notice the eyes thanks to his shadow covering it. After what seems like an hour, the eye closed before it disappeared.

"It's seems I'm right, he acted differently when he were alone." Eyes slowly opened and uncross her hands, sitting at the end of the chair, Robin giving he report to her two companions in the gallery.

"I still not used with your power though…" Zoro complained, leaning against the wall behind him as he stare her with bore eyes. He still uncomfortable with her Hana Hana Power, who know what will happen when you do something privacy and she peek on you then use it against you like blackmail, even worse she might spying when you go to do your…ahem, business?

"Are you saying that you hate her!?" intend to send a flying kick to the green hair man's head from Sanji but blocked by a swords sheath.

"I didn't say that way!"

"Fufufufu, you'll get used to it someday."

Right after everyone fall into their dream world, Zoro, Robin and Sanji silently went to the gallery decided to have a conversation about their captain among themselves. They didn't want to cause any suspicious for the rest because that will only lead to worse ending. And Sanji didn't smoke for now incase their captain sense him that the three of time were spying him. He is just like an animal…

"Back to the topic, you say that he act differently when he alone." Zoro said as he looked at the archeologist with serious look.

"Yes, if my theory is right his change behavior started two days ago."

"What do you mean, Robin Chwan?"

"Well, he usually acting himself like we already knew, is it?" both nodded, "Until the night when he were supposed to take the watch and the next day in the morning his behavior become odd bit by bit although we don't know what made him a sudden change."

"Now that I think about it, you right. The next morning after Luffy's watch that night, I went to the kitchen to check if our idiotic captain managed sneaked in to fringe the food or not, the food supplies in the fridge were all safe, no more no less, it remained the same. I thought he felt tired or whatever it is that held him from doing so." _And no prank on us at all, it's totally unlike him._

"I doubt about that." The others looked at the swordsman. "You still remember when you told me to find Luffy for dinner?" the blonde cook nodded. "There's no single light in the room and only Luffy standing near the window when I went inside. And for once, I felt like I have to more be careful around him…"

Now that got the both attentions. Zoro? Be careful? Luffy? _Luffy? _But why?

"Why do you mean, Moss Head? Sure he may have acted differently but do you really need to do that way?"

Ignoring the insult as he explained to his companion, "He was standing there like a statue and staring at me as he was expecting me to come. If you were in my place, you would say the same thing as I am." What make him even not to comfortable is, the aura that radiated from the captain is freezing cold, not like his usually happy blossom star sparkling around him, and his smiling and speaking natural way while he staring with wide eyes is not helping at all to ease his discomfort, more like creeping him out…

The others didn't need to speak up because they know if Zoro said like that when he doubted something. And they sure they don't want to mess with something they highly unsure about it.

* * *

Yesterday become today and everyone ready to have their day, the crew began to leave the ship as Usopp and Chopper hoop off and already running toward the throwing party for who-know-where-it-is, Nami and Sanji went to shopping, Robin went to the library. That left for Luffy and Zoro on the ship. The younger one went to the Men Headquarter letting the older man waiting at the deck before he returned in less than five minutes and left the ship with the older man together.

The green hair swordsman wondering for a little while, what made Luffy held back from rushing to his exploring the town mission when he said he had something he needed to do before they go. Every time they dock at the island Luffy will gone in a sec disappear in the crowd of peoples despite the warning that had given to him and before you know it chaos happened not even a day so they all used to his crazy antics, and he is surprise that Luffy can walk casually next to him and humming a song of Bing of Sake he thought like a normal person will do. _There must be something he had been keeping at if he does that way._

Both chats random stuff as the duo walk at the street they used yesterday with non-crowd but non-less peoples either walk and do they usually do though none of them care any of it. That is when Zoro glance at his young companion from the corner of his eyes, Luffy notice about it and he knew that the man have a lot of questions in his head so he break the awkward situation instead.

"What is it, Zoro? You're looking at me like I have something on my face."

"I'm just curious, what's with the outfit?" Zoro ask motioning at Luffy as the lad looking down at himself.

Indeed Luffy wear different clothes than his usual one; red baggy shirt with black polo neck and short sleeve stop at mid-upper arm, black kneecap jeans. Straw hat and wooden sandal still the same.

Head tip back as he laugh with hands folded behind his head, "Nothing, just feel like it. Besides, my clothes were dirty so I had no other choice to wear this that Nami had buy for me."

_Logic_, Zoro thought. "Then what's with that small bag that tied around your waist?" He added more as he notice it a while ago. Aren't that supposed to be the 'thing" that Luffy said used in a game with Usopp and Chopper?

"Present for my soon new friend." Luffy said.

"What present?"

"I can't tell or it wouldn't be a present." Zoro didn't press the matter further.

"Zoro, can I ask you something?" Luffy ask this time, the said man grunted as his respond but not looking at the younger.

"If Zoro met a new friend, what will he do?"

The question almost got the elder man trip of the ground but managed to hold himself on the ground, he felt annoyed when his name said as a third person while he were next to him but answer it anyway.

"Well, depend on that person whenever she or he can stand with me then I may consider them as friends. Why did you ask that?" Luffy laugh before he stop and look at his friend with happy face.

"Because all of us will meet new peoples at King Bar, and I can guarantee that you all will like them in no time!"

* * *

The party were so big that you don't even know where you are and for how long have you staying there, that goes for certain long nose sniper and a reindeer doctor which are now entertain themselves as they play along the opening party that held on the street which is full of unique peoples wore weird clothes, performances at the stage, different color of lights flashy around them all, foods drinks prepared at the edge of the building and such.

Among the crowd of peoples two familiar faces were standing at the side of the building where the feast had prepared as they eating and drinking with enthusiasm energy. While they're go all out, Chopper halted which made his friend, Usopp raised his eyebrow in confused, spoon stuck in his mouth as he ate while an ice-cream cup on his hand.

"What's wrong, Chopper?"

"If this place full of party won't Luffy supposed to be here with us?"

Usopp stopped and stare and his younger friend. He's right. He really like to eat especially meat, so why didn't he come with them, instead he went to this King Bar place with Zoro.

"Maybe he need some break consider he too have limit from eating all kind of food. If that's not what it is, then I don't know."

"Oh, really? You're genius, Usopp!" Chopper beam at Usopp who was proud being praise as he show his hero pose with hand rest on his hip while the other still hold his ice-cream cup and stuck his nose up to the sky.

"Of course I am! Didn't I tell you before that I'm a Thinker Man with forty years of experiences?" He laugh so hard but stop immediately.

Chopper look at Usopp who had turn his gaze from him to somewhere else so he asked, "What you looking at, Usopp?" The long nose guy didn't answer nor look at him but point his index finger at behind him, which he look behind him. At first he doesn't understand what is he searching at but something, or rather someone caught his eyes.

Then he notice someone eating next to him; green yellowish hair with porcupine haircut, wore a yellow large shirt with faded tint grey color pair up with faded blue loose jean knee length and matched with a pair of dark brown sneaker. What make him more surprise is that he eat so fast, all food stuff in his mouth, no table manner, like there will be no tomorrow. The said man hadn't notice the stares at him yet as he continued devour all the food.

Usopp and Chopper stare him like he had grown another head. _Why do we feel like we've see this sight before? _They stare long while think, trying to figure what before their eyes went wide then turn into bore face._ Oh, yeah. How can we forget, his appetite were totally same with him._

Not long after that, the devour food man finally notice the duo. They stare each other for a while unmoving before the other man greeted them, food still in his mouth.

"Yo."

"Yo." Greet back as they responded.

"Why did you guys stare at me like that?" The man asked while munching the meat he holding.

"You remind us one of our friends." Usopp answered. It's true though. The way he talk and his voice were high pitch, same as Luffy. Almost mistake him as his captain.

"How so?" The man asked.

"Same appetite, no table manner, eating like a glutton, as you eating like the world will end soon." The said man swallow the food and drink some juices before he answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Then he noticed Chopper who stare him back. "Oh, a raccoon-dog."

"I'm a reindeer damn it!" That had made Chopper mad. That's where everything triggered.

In second per second per second, Chopper got himself crush in a bear hug by the said man. "Wow! You can talk and cute too!"

"I'm anything but cute!" Chopper said but happy.

"You look happy to me" The said man said staring at his new friends.

"I'm not!" Try to hit him at the face but couldn't when he's body pulled out by the man's firm grip.

"Who are you two?" the said man asked, ignoring the protest from Chopper.

"My name is Usopp and the reindeer you holding is Chopper, who are you?" then he lit up his head up with wide grin before he answered.

"I'm Ed, nice to meet you!"

* * *

At a certain library name Qo' Tev Mu'. (Worldwide Words.), Robin, standing at the corner of the room near the last shelf that content myth records with wall behind it as she reading a book related.

Then she notice a girl next to her right; dark grey wavy hair with her bang at the side, purple big round eyes, white tank top with short sleeve match with dark purple fold loose skirt stop at her mid-thigh, a pair of dark purple socks up to her kneecap and pair with red slipper. Her height is around the same as Nami.

The girl tried to get a book from the top but couldn't reach it because it's too high, so she gave up and pouted. Her face soften as Robin pitied her so she approaching next to her, the girl almost yelp in surprised when someone is show up from nowhere and confused before she realized that the stranger took the book and hand it to her.

"Thank you very much for helping me, how can I repay you back?" Said the girl politely to the elder woman as she bowing twice.

Robin smile in amused looking at the person in front of her. "That's okay, it's nothing." As she said that she looked down at the book covers and notice the name said 'Gate Darkness'. "You seem like to read about myth."

"Yes, I do" She's smile as she look at the book, but shook her head like she forgetting something. "Oh, sorry for my rudeness. My name is Rin, and you are…"

Then Robin smile and answered, "Robin, nice to meet you." She offered her hand and the girl name Rin elated to take before she shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Robin-san."

"Rin," Both glance over next them to see someone standing at intersection between the shelves, "We have to go now, it's time to meet up with the group."

A man with long dark brown hair with pony hair style with fringe out freely at his forehead, wear glasses with purple frame, narrow light black eyes, dark blue opened suit and light purple shirt with black silky tie, black polish shoes. The man saw Robin before he give a polite smile and bow slightly to her. He kind reminded her of Sanji…

"Okay, Lyserg." Rin said before she turned to the elder woman with another bow "See you later, Robin-san." Rin said and leave the place with Lyserg.

Robin smile and waving her hand.

As for the other crew, Nami and Sanji going shopping (Nami buy clothes, Sanji help carry the bags without objection) with their happy face when Nami asked a question toward Sanji.

"Sanji?"

"Yes, Nami Chan?" Sanji like a pervert he is dance swirly around her with love shape on his eyes.

"Is there something wrong with Luffy?" The question startle him as his pervert face replaced with shock expression, _did she found out about Luffy's behavior?_

"W-What do you mean, Nami Chan?" He said in calm, quickly think of something to answer her if she about to say something that same as he think it is.

"Well… Luffy doesn't like him at all yesterday, so I wonder if he has any problem or not." Not to mention he's speaking emotionless… like he had some sort of grudge on someone…

_I knew it!_ "Maybe he's worn out from his town exploring for almost a day, and he already been good enough to stick with us. It must be hard for him to keep his profile low since he's such an energetic one." Hopefully this excuse can get her believe him. As much as he hated to lie to his lady, he doesn't want to fuss over something they can't identify yet. Besides, if all of them knew that Luffy hide something from them, they will ask him without a second thought until he snap and that is the last thing he expected to happen.

The ginger hair girl glances at her companion (Also her bodyguard and her luggage boy) in amusement because this time he talked for Luffy side without cursing him. Aside from that, it made sense though. Maybe Lufft really did have fun at the town until he unconsciously says something odd. Decided to believe it, Nami returned to her old self.

"You right. Guess I don't need to worry so much about him after all."

"OH NAMI CHAN YOUR SMILE IS SO BEAUTIFUL LIKE AN ANGEL I CAN DIE HAPPILY~"

As they approaching the exit of the building, their path suddenly blocked by several thugs. Each of them has a nasty look with their freaking grin, obviously they here for some bad business. Nami saw them and scare as she quickly hid behind Sanji.

"Nami Chan?"

He looked over his shoulder noticing her terrified face as he look across him.

'Ah… I see…' Speaking in his mind while looking at the thugs unfazed as he laid down the bags on the ground before taking out his cigarette from the pack and light it up. "Is there anything you need, sir?" then he step in front a little further from Nami or she'll get injure.

"Huh, I thought it was clear that we want something value from you." One of the thugs said cockily while handle his knife as it for threated them.

"I'm sorry sir but could you specify more your meaning of '**value**'?"

"What are you, idiot? Didn't he say we want something value from you!?

"I believe that the one who really are idiot is you sir, because there's a lot of meaning of that words. Need me to elaborate it one by one like a book or show it in my own way?"

That does it, the thugs become angry and thus they took out their weapon mainly knife before lunge toward the man.

"How dare you mocking us!? Prepared yourself to die!" one of the thugs have got in front of Sanji with his attempt to end his life but Sanji drop his cigarette before said with cool.

"I guess I need to show you in my way then."

In one second, the thug swung his knife in one move as he trying to cut the pirate's head but no blood splatter on the air.

"What!?"

Before he realized his chin got kick so hard that his body thrown off a few meter and unmoving. The thugs shocked their comrade being knocked out without breaking a sweat.

"That, is how I show it." The thugs' head look at the pirate, who has his leg bend down to his knee as he let it fall before he added more, "Understand?"

"Screw you!" The thugs lunge to him one more time, want to avenge their fall comrade (as if). Sanji sighed before shaking his head.

"You asked for it."

He put his palms on the ground before raise his body and spin himself like a pinwheel, the wind from the kick were so strong that the thugs blow away him and got themselves hit the wall behind them leaving big hole before they fall on the ground unmoved. The peoples that watch the scene awe as they looking at the blonde standing up and dusted himself off.

"Huh, thank goodness." Nami sigh in relief as she brought her hand to her chest, but she didn't realized two more thug sneak up behind her.

"Nami Chan, have you see my- **NAMI**!"

Sanji saw them with face in panic but he couldn't get there in time. Nami look behind her and saw them but the knife already close to stab her face. She shut her eyes tight waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Instead she heard something hit hard and fall on the ground. Slowly, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw is a man facing his back while looking unfazed on something, she follow his gaze until she saw the same thugs lying on the ground leaving a big hole on the wall twice bigger than Sanji's handwork, their eyes rolled back with blood dripping from mouth wide opened to their chin.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Her thought snap out as she look to the man who had save her just now.

The man have short spark black hair, slight tan skin, grey narrow eyes, white tank top long sleeve with red strip line from collar down to his sleeves, brown loose pants match with orange slipper, and he has same height as Zoro. Maybe older than she is, around 19?

"I say are you okay?" Once again she snapped out and looked at the man who had bored face looking at her.

"I'm okay." Nami stutter, still have a little shocked about earlier. "I'm Nami, and you are..."

"Bob."

"Thank you for saving me." Holding his hand as she grinning at him sweetly. "Thank you very much or else I might be killed in a sec!"

"Er… No problem?" the man called Bob responded, unknown what to do with this girl.

Before Nami could say more to him, her hand suddenly lift up, looking down at Sanji who come out of blue as he kneel down with his eyes shut.

"Oh Nami, I'm sorry for letting you stand unguarded." Kissing the hand he held. "But don't worry," kissing twice. "your prince is here now and I will protect you from any harm that will scratch your lovely skin~" kissing the third time before he look at the hand of his lovely lady, which is big, rough, slight tan color, as he looking along the arm until the face owner.

To his terror, the hand he had held and kiss is not his lovely Nami chan.

Instead, it's Bob's hand.

Worse, a man.

A long awkward pause as both 'couple' stare each other. Nami had to cover her ears because of the high pitch screaming like girls from the males echoing in the building.

"**WHAT THE HELL!?" **

Both quickly pull their hands from the hold didn't want to added more humiliation they had now. Sanji spat trying to get rid of the man scent and Bob wiped his hand that kissed by the other man, he even use a lot of soap from Don't-know-Where-It-Came-From just to get rid the supposed virus out of his skin!

"YOU JERK! HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME!" Sanji shot his glare at Bob as he pointed his finger sharply. No one, I mean **No One** would get away from his wrath. "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU FOR DOING SUCH THING!"

"YOU BLAMING **ME**!? IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TAKING MY HAND WITHOUT EVEN LOOK WHO'S HAND IS!" Is this guy lost his mind?

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Nami grabbed his arms from behind stopping Sanji from his killing on the other man. Some time he just totally stubborn.

Dragging Sanji out from the place as Nami grabbed from the collar of his suit while the other hand lifting her shopping clothes. "Well, this is Sanji. So er… thanks for the help, Bob! Hope we see each other again next time."

"**LIKE HELL WE WILL!"**

* * *

Zoro piss off.

He pissed off because he lost, lost the way and lost his sight of Luffy.

'Damn! That guy just kept lost!' Oh, he's not then?

He just glances to his side looking something that sell to the people and by the time he look back at his companion, he's gone.

'Where the hell is he!?' Zoro frantically searching Luffy side to side while running along the random path until he heard someone screamed for help.

He looked at the sources and found an old man hurt brutally by several thugs in the middle of the crowd. No one brave enough to save the old man because they don't want to lose their life. Not wasting any of his time, he save him after beat up the thug before throw them in the alley as he helped the old man get up and call people to get him treated.

"**HEY**!"

A yell stopping him from leaving, feeling annoyed as he looked behind him to search the sources.

A girl with light purple plait hair stop at her waist tied with red ribbon yellow stripped and her front hair is wavy to her left side. She had oval shape face and big round violet eyes, her physical body were small, maybe a little smaller than Luffy. Aside from that, she wore a white shirt shaggy hood, short sleeve, with large size pocket at the middle-bottom on the shirt. Her shorts upper-thigh are red matched with purple belt around her waistband, pair up with light purple legging stuck in black shiny boot. Looking back at the girl only to see her point her finger at him pissed off which made his eyebrow raised in confused.

"What's with you?" Zoro asked irritate because he doesn't have time to get into the fight. He need to find his captain. **NOW.**

"How dare you hurt the old man, you thug!" _Huh?_

"Wait I-WOW!"

His sentence were cut off when he try to explained what happened but got attack from the girl and avoided by back off from being slashed by the girl.

"Woi! Would you-" dodge to the left, "Stop and-" dodge to the right, "LISTEN TO ME FOR A SEC!" and grabbed the girl's wrists as he yelled at the girl right at her face.

"SHUT UP!"

Then she kicked right at his gut made the man gasped in pain, he released his grip immediately, _damn! That hurt!_ clutching his stomach with his other free hand hold on his knee to catch his breath. The girl were a little far from him so he doesn't have to worry about close range attack.

"Why did you hurt him, he didn't do anything to you!" The girl raised her sword pointed at the man she exclaimed.

"I DIDN'T HURT HIM, OKAY!" geez, this girl is so stubborn!

"LIAR!"

Zoro quickly took out his white sword for defensive when the girl attack him by swung her swords and both clash, pushing each other with all their might waiting for one of them make a wrong move and end the fight. As expected, Zoro hiss in pain when he moved his body because of his swell stomach. The girl noticed it and took the chance by jumping up on the air above him before giving a big slash to the man. The man, however, swung his sword against the other swords before that attack split him in a half and push the girl far, far away from him. The girl stood her ground as she pushed back made a distant between the two. The fight were watch by the crowd but not interfering because who know what will happened if they did.

"You pretty strong I see." Zoro scowl at the comment given by a stranger. "Then I have no choice but to eliminate you right away." His eyebrows knitted looking at the girl, when she took her stance, sword point downward, both hands grip the hilt of her swords as her eyes closed and opened it slowly. Zoro notice something when he felt the aura around that girl change into cold one.

'Wait, is she …' Like she reading his mind, the girl made a stance to launch her attack. Zoro took out another of his sword, the black one, as he ready for defensive.

"**First Swords Style** …"

_Is she seriously launching her technique here!? In the middle of the crowd!? This girl is insane!_ But there is nothing he can do but to defense himself from that attack or someone else will get hit.

The girl were about to lunged on that man but got held when the girl got ambush -or pull her back from behind.

"Oi! stop it, Haru! Are you trying to kill someone here!?"

A man with short dark blue hair stop 'till his mid-neck, his forehead were covered by his bang and he's wearing a blue dark beret on his head. He had dark narrow eyes and sharp face. He wore a black opened vest with white top and long sleeves, his pants were black and black slippers. Maybe same height with Zoro himself or higher.

The girl name Haru struggle to freeing herself from the man's grip, "Let me go, Gary! This guy need to learn some lesson for beating innocence people!"

"I was helping him, damn it!" Zoro yell.

"Sorry, sir! My friend didn't mean to attack people! Er…We'll be leaving right away!"

Then Gary dragging the mad girl who yelling at her friend to let her go so she can finish her opponent off but rejected right away as he saying they need to meet their group now. Soon the duo gone from his sight and the green hair swordsman sighed in relief before put his swords back into their sheath. The crowd have dismissed after the fight is over leaving Zoro stood alone at the middle of the path. The pain at his stomach eased a bit though not completely, rubbing it with his palm gently.

'That girl sure is strong though, I can't believe she kick me so hard. Lucky for me I got my body trained enough to take the pain.' Then his hand stopped, frown shown on his face, thinking about the girl swords. _That sword…_

"Zorooooooo."

The green hair swordsman jump when his name called right next to his ear and when he look at the person, his captain stand beside him.

"Luffy!" Relief as he found his captain right next to him before hit him at his head. "STOP POPPING OUT FROM NOWHERE, YOU DUMBASS! AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!? YOU ALMOST GOT ME A HEART ATTACK, YOU KNOW THAT!?" the said boy clutching his bumps whining about it hurt, blinking as he confused at his friends statement. Yes, statement.

"You lost when I move forward a little further and when I look back you already gone so I have to find you or you might end up lost somewhere else then I found you here standing like a statue." He explained it one breath non-stop.

"Oh." That's all he can say.

"Come on, we need to go to the King Bar!" The captain grinned and start walking as he leading the way but stop after a step.

The elder man also stopped behind him when the younger man looked at him with unreadable face.

"What?"

"Want to hold my hand so you won't lost again?"

"**CUT IT OUT ALREADY**!"

* * *

Finally the duo found the bar which filled with luxury (Much for Zoro's like) and get their seat with large circular table at the corner across the room waiting for their orders and the rest of the crew. Both got their drink, Except Luffy have his juice and Zoro have his booze.

"Zoro, stay here for a while okay? I want another glass of juice." Luffy say as Zoro nodded, before drinking his booze in one gulp then the boy gone in a blink of an eye.

He started wonder why Luffy only drink juice and not demand the meat.

After several minutes, one by one each of them come; Usopp and Chopper, Robin, Sanji and Nami. At the same time, Luffy have returned to his seat.

"So, Luffy." Luffy look at his navigator who sat next to Zoro's right while drinking his juice. "Could you repeat one more time you said just now?"

"I say, you guys will meet new peoples here!" he chimed in happiness.

"And why would we want to that?" It's Sanji asked this time sitting next to Nami's right.

Luffy shrugged, "Just cause." Before continue drinking his drink.

Nami, Chopper, and Usopp slap their forehead muttering about stupidity. While the other three have their suspicious grew more but kept silence.

The people in the bar become less and lesser, and Luffy gone to the counter again. Though this time, it's different. Robin, sit next to Luffy's left a while ago, sense something odd about Luffy, he sat calmly at the counter, the bartender, an old man with white short hair, face wrinkle with his beard, small eyes that looked like it closed, and small body like he would drop dead in any second, say something while placing the glass with juice in front of his customer and Luffy take out his small bag and put it at the counter table before he muttering something, she couldn't catch it what he said cause most of his face were shield by his hat. And then he's gone to somewhere else and no return. Where did he go?

Even Zoro feel uneasy about it, Luffy have gone for almost an hour now but haven't return yet. What happened?

"Sorry for interrupting." The crew looked at the old bartender from the counter approaching them with hands folded behind his back. "Are you friends of Monkey D. Luffy?"

They quickly on their guard; Zoro hold the hilt of his sword, Sanji lean forward at the table, Robin uncrossed her leg and have unreadable face, while Nami, Usopp, and Chopper hide under the table, feeling that they won't be able to fight without their weapon because they left it in the ship. The bartender noticed about it before he gave a short laugh.

"Oh, don't worry about it. He asked me to tell you that you all need to follow me." They still haven't move from their spot. Instead, they even put their guard up; swords thumb out from it sheath, cigarette light up, hands crossed. The bartender sighed as he looked them again. "Look, I'm just an old man who just working as a bartender in this bar tried to spent the rest of my life until I die and eventually will be forgotten by most of the peoples I know so you don't need to add more blood on your hands because I only requested to take you all to where your captain is."

The crew shocked when they hear him saying so blunt. But Zoro is the first who intercept this conversation.

"What's your proof that Luffy told you what to do?" Well, at least they know what to do to avoided any trap that may been set up by this unknown bartender.

"No, I don't have any proof to show you. But I believe Miss Nico Robin here," Looking at the tense Robin who had wide her eyes slightly when her name called. "already saw both of us at the counter talking to each other."

_So he caught me staring, impressive. And he even knew who I am. _Robin spoke in her mind before she replied."But he gone after that and didn't retuned in almost an hour." She can't just give in without fight back.

"That's why I need to bring you all to where he is. It's the only option."

No one speak for a while as they try to think wherever to follow him or stay behind.

"So?"

"Alright, we will." Then the hidden trio stood up questioning about his decision.

"B-But Zoro, what if he's lying?" Usopp asked, wanting to make sure that he heard him right.

"Yeah, what if there's assassin or OMEN try to kill us?" Chopper say, still remember the article that Nami had told them.

"And what would we do if they were real?" Nami shuddered just to think what will those kind of people do to them.

"I agree with Swordsman-san's decision here." The three of them look at Robin like she had grown another head. "We can only follow him if we want our captain san back."

"But, Robin…" Nami trail off, she know about that but what if it turns out into bad one?

"For once I agree with Moss Head there, in fact that's the only choice we have to find that Rubber Brain Captain." Sanji said, puffing out the smoke before he stood up before resting his hands on her shoulder. Nami hesitate but nodded anyway, there's no other way but to do so.

"Very well."

Then all of them stood up and follow the bartender to the back of the bar. Once they arrived at the door with color of red, the bartender step to the side before look at the crew who stare him in confused.

"From here on, you all need to enter by yourself."

"What's in there?" Chopper said which hug by Usopp trembling.

"You'll see." The old bartender only smile before walk away and returned to his work.

The crew glance each other unsure what to do.

"Let's go." It's Zoro who lead the way. One by one they all enter once Zoro opened the door.

At first there is nothing you can see except the darkness that greeting them all. Cold and chill that send through your spine made them want to turn around and go back to where the light has shine but they can't. Once they make their choice there's no turning back but to go along. After what it seems like hours they walked, a dot of light had been spot, they couldn't have happier to found an exit and quickly run toward the light. The dot become larger and larger and the light form a door. Not wasting any more time they bolted out and finally exit the creepy path.

"Finally, we're out!" Usopp and Chopper cried in happiness as they jump to the air.

The other felt the same way as they take their breath feeling relief at the same time. Then they remember something they forgot.

"Where are we?" Sanji asked.

Usopp and Chopper stop, realize that they aren't in the city anymore. Looking their surroundings, there were green everywhere, trees, grass, animal, big or small, sky, cloud, ground, just one glance, it's obviously forest. But how? How the heck did they end up here?

"Okay, this is obviously forest. But aren't we're supposed to be in the city right now?" Sanji say as he looked around, completely oblivious about what happened.

Turn around to look the door where they had used as exit, surprisingly the back of King Bar change into a big mountain covered with grass and the door are yellow with blue frame. Behind the mountain were surrounded by tall trees that cover most of sky with the help of the sunlit shine on the forest from above and the ground covered with fallen leaves.

"I guess we were been transferred from the city to unknown place through that door." Robin explained her theory as she examined the place carefully.

"Oh, I thought it's Moss Head over there who do the trick like this. Well, look at this place, all of them were green, so does him."

"Let's fight here and now so I can live peacefully without listened to your stupid insult ever again, shall we?"

"Okay," pushing the dog cat fights aside as Nami explained her plan to do their exploring job.

Right now the crew had divide into two groups. Nami, Sanji and Robin is the first group moving to the left while Zoro, Usopp and Chopper is the second group moving to the right.

* * *

-First Group-

"Finally, at last, I have two beautiful angels accompany me. Oh I'm happy I could die~" Sanji claps his hands with pervert face while swirling around Nami and Robin.

"Remind me again why Sanji is in this group?" Nami pinch her temple while walking next to Robin.

"Fufufufu, I believe it's you who decide to put him in this group, Navigator san." Robin said as she covering her giggle with her mouth.

"Urgh… I take that back, maybe it's better to put Zoro, Usopp or Chopper with us."

"Don't you worry, my angels~ Your knight is already here and will protect you will my life~"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?" Nami lost her patience, kicking Sanji across his face, send him flying to the other side then hit something hard before fall on the ground.

"Nami Chan's kick is so perfect and beautiful~" star spinning around Sanji' head, still lying on something other than ground.

Before Sanji realize what happened, something thrown him to the other side. After realize that he been thrown to the air, He quickly flip himself and land down on the ground gracefully.

"Okay, which punk dare pick a fight with me?" Sanji heads up wanted to glare at the person who do that but stop when he saw the person.

"You!"

The person he had bump, or rather, collide and thrown him to the air is non-other than Bob.

-Second Group-

Swords clashing at the other side of mountain. Two peoples fighting till one of them down. Sparkle from the clashing swords flying through the air. Both of them having fun and-

"STOP ATTACKING ME ALREADY!"

Not having fun actually, the second group have bump with Ed, Haru and Gary, the people they already met while on the search. Usopp, Chopper and Ed were so happy as they greeting with hugging, singing, and dancing. The three of them is the one who having so much fun. On the other hand, Zoro doesn't even want to meet any of them especially Rin, a swordswoman and mad girl who have grudge against him for no reason at all. As soon as she saw him, Zoro quickly took out his sword from the sheath then clash the sword that had aimed for his head and defensive.

"NO! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I HAVE YOUR HEAD!"

"HARU! STOP THAT ALREADY! WE CAN'T TO KILL THEM, YOU KNOW!"

"STAND ASIDE, GARY! THIS IS BETWEEN HIM AND ME!"

"I DON'T HAVE ANY GRUDGE ON YOU!"

While Gary stand aside try to intercept the fight between swordsman and swordswoman, Usopp, Chopper and Ed sat on the ground a little far from the fight and watch them like a movie.

"Ed, why is your friend attacking my friend?" Usopp asked looked at his new friend next to his right.

"Oh, that is just how Haru greeting her new friend." Ed said while munching his snack and watching the scene.

"Greeting." Usopp said, resume his watch at the scene. "Then Zoro must be greeting his new friend in this way." It's an understatement.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE LADY, YOU SHITTY SWORDSMAN!?" a shout from the distant stop Zoro from clashing as he step aside avoided from the slash swords and quickly use the sword's sheath dodge the kick from Sanji, who had happen found them on to meet the second group saw his rival, thinking that he had attack a girl (doesn't care what kind of reason.) choose this moment to save the girl.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU CRAPPY COOK!?" pushing the leg out of his swords sheath before glaring at his attacker.

"I'M ASKING YOU FIRST!"

Haru was about to lunge towards her supposed opponent but Gary is one step earlier than she is as he stopped her locking his arm from behind.

"Let me go Gary! I need to finish him off now!" struggling to free herself from Gray's grip.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Haru! So quit your antics already!" Gray maybe older than she is, but this girl can be strong when she's pissed off!

"What did you do to her, Moss Head!? Don't tell me you do something bad to the lady!?" Sanji glare at the man after get himself hold on the ground.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HER, CHEESE HEAD!" a rock thrown at Sanji who avoid it in ease by step aside.

"Nice nickname."

Both shot their heads to the person from the distant who had approaching them for a while. Robin and Nami were chatting with Rin and Lyserg who had happen to be the same group with Bob while the said man shoved his hands in his pocket pants before looking at the bickering duo unfazed.

"You!" Sanji exclaimed as he point with his index finger at Bob and glaring murderous at him before he added, "You have no right to speak with me and don't you dare come near me, you homo!"

That just added more fuel in the fire.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A HOMO!? YOU PERVERT!"

"You all seems have met already, eh? Guess we don't need to be so formal with each other then."

All the peoples stopping doing whatever they did, looking at the three people who had step out from the forest the straw hats crew saw earlier as they approaching them all. Then a familiar face with his famous straw hat dangling around his neck stand at the middle of the three made the straw hats crew lit up and feel relief at the same time.

"Luffy!" the said man grin unfold his arms from his head back before wave off.

"Yo!"

"Oo, so you already found your new friend, Haru. A swordsman too."

Said the man playfully next to Luffy's right. His mix-colored light blue green hairs are slightly long and messy pass through his forehead and mid-neck, slight narrowed dark blue eyes and a plaster under his left eyes on his long face with non-sharp chin. A shiny grey diamond shape earing on his right ear lobe dangling. He wore a short sleeve thick jacket and pants and whole is dark brown color with red shirt underneath that tucked in, pair up with red-yellowish sneakers.

"A boyfriend maybe?"

"Shut up, Nick!" Haru retort while Gary still have her lock tight as the guy sweating like a bullet made the said man name Nick laugh harder.

"So you found a new more friend, Bob."

The other man next to Luffy's left responded. He has short khaki hair upward toward the sky. His eyes were covered by his bang and his face shaped like oval but a little sharp at his chin. He wore a light khaki tank top with short sleeve pair up with loose grey pants stuck in a pair of dark boot. Around his waist were belt that tied his yellow sword sheath and his dark blue half-head cap.

"Clay, where the hell have you been anyway?" Bob asked to his friend, Clay before continue to having his staring contest with Sanji.

"Oh, nothing. Just want to have a walk with these two." He replied while point with his thumb at Luffy and Nick before he blink twice.

"By the way, Bob. Are you really a homo? Didn't know that you are-"

"Out with your mental image already!"

After every one have calm down, Zoro ask a question to the three people that just newly arrived.

"Would you mind tell us why the heck are we here other than meeting with new people?"

"Yeah, Luffy? How did we end up in the forest when we're supposed to be in the city?" Nami asked stood near Zoro, she too curious about the rest of the people she barely knew.

"I'm on their side, Clay. Care to tell us about this whole situation?" Lyserg added more stood near the group.

"You better tell us now or I wouldn't be a good girl and you know it." Haru, being not really a patient person threaten Nick after released herself from Gary, tapping her foot while glaring at the guy.

The rest were just kept silent waiting for their friend to answer their questions. And for their surprised, the three of them smile and say otherwise.

"We'll tell you after the last person get here."

"Last person? Who?"

"Sh-"

Before they could even tell them who is the last person, a faint sound buzzing toward them and it getting louder and louder and closer, before they could look and even registered what it is the three of them got hit hard and collide to each other before flew to a few yard and crash on one of a tall tree in the forest, the impact were so strong that the tree split in a half and fell on the ground with a loud THUD sound like an earthquake. The rest of them pop their eyes out with mouth wide agape, shocking at what they saw and not knowing what had happened, everything just happened so fast. Quickly they run over the trio after realize that they still down by something unknown. Few more steps, they were about to called them if they were okay but stop immediately when the trio stood up slowly and coughing because of the dust flying around them.

"Damn it, can't you find another way to make an entrance!? It hurt you know!"

"I'm dying… Oh my, I saw a fairy with shiny blue-green hair man…"

"Quit your imagination, Luffy! It's me, Nick! And I'm not a fairy!"

The trio kept talking unaware of their friends' presence, curious of what happened so they just kept silent until the scene clear enough, there Luffy, Nick and Clay stood up dusts themselves off from their body. Until a groan interrupted them clearing themselves, turn around to look at the person with a smile.

"Long time no see, Scarlet." Upon saying the person's name, the rest also take their step forward and look over them.

A girl with pony tail straight raven with red at tip of the hair and the front of her were clip at the middle leaving the fringe lie at both side. A green baggy hoodie with long sleeve with pocket at the stomach, black jean stop at ankle pair up with dark brown slipper. She still fell down from the impact while scratching her head back.

"That's pretty hurt…" She muttered.

Not long after that she noticed the stares at her and she grin.

"Oh, hi, ne!"

* * *

**And that's for the chapter! Now all of them had met up so what will happen next? Wait until next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6: We'll Get Along Just Fine

**Yeah~ I'm back! Miss me? Miss me? (-Wink-) Alright, here's another for my chapter but the Straw Hat Pirate and the other characters are still at the forest. The reason why they still at the same place because I need to make sure they each other bit by bit and how Luffy and the other three character meet, though still blurry. At least that's what I planning to do. And this chapter, there will be a lot of humour but if there's some part that you don't like just don't take that seriously. Like I said, it's only for humour, not mocking or anything.**

**Dragon Ragna:**

**Yup, that is absolutely right! Luffy have a lot of mysterious around him, and Scarlet is indeed interesting person and attracted in the last chapter but you haven't seen the rest yet. About love interest... why not wait until in the future chapter?**

**Let's just cut it short and move on shall we? **

**Disclaimer: One Piece not mine but Oda Eiichiro**

**So, enjoy~**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: WE'LL GET ALONG JUST FINE**

"Now you show up." Nick folded his hand standing next to Luffy's right with Clay at the left, waiting for the person respond.

"And the way you make your entrance is way too lame." Shoving his hand in his pocket pants as he looked across him.

After the scene is clear completely, the person that the rest assumed as Scarlet stood up, dusted herself off before look at the peoples across her. Taking the appearance of the girl, she has her hair in pony style with her bang clap at the middle but keep the sides fall down, eyes were half-closed with her pupil colour in indigo. The clothes were only in green baggy hoodie with long sleeve with pocket at the stomach, black jean stop at her ankle pair up with dark brown slipper. It is not what a girl supposed to wear but consider the way her boyish personality is, maybe the clothes suit her fine.

"Well, that is just the way I am. Sa, you three." Scarlet grin, greet them as she raising her hand while approaching the trio.

"Sa, Scarlet." Clay and Nick greet back, give a simple wave.

"Sa, Scarlet!" Luffy did the same, but in enthusiasm way.

Then Scarlet notices the rest behind them, who completely dumbfound about what happened, as she looked at the trio, "Straw Hat Pirate from Luffy, Zone Group from Clay, and Tip Top Team from Nick. So, you guys have brought your friends here." Turn her sight at the rest with a smile on her face. "My name is Scarlet. Thank you for taking care of this kiddy here. Hope they didn't cause you a lot of troubles." She said as she's bow down to them.

All of them smile sincerely with their own thought crossed in their mind followed by the Straw Hat Pirate, Zone Group and Tip Top Group.

'Chaos.'

'End of the world.'

'Hell.'

With opposite reply than their thought.

"No, no problem."

Scarlet took her time to look at the people across her with distant eyes, slowly before fell down to Chopper, who stare her back with curiosity, silent between the two before the girl break it.

"Oh, a tanuki."

"I'm a reindeer, damn it!"

Now that got everyone's attention (except the crew and Ed, already met during the party.) to the small reindeer, surprised show on their faces because they didn't notice his existence with his small body, even if they did they were only thought of him as a pet.

"He can talk." Nick stare, unlike the others he kept his calm expression unchanging.

"With hat, blue nose, pants." Clay did the same, as he blink twice, "And cute."

Luffy nodded happily before he's bouncing like a rubber ball, "He's cool isn't he?"

Instead of getting replied, he got blank stares from the trio before Scarlet asked point on Chopper.

"Are you keeping him as food supplies?"

"Yeah." Thud sound heard make the rest fell their sight on the red big bump grow on the head and planted face of rubber boy on the ground along with a talk from a certain ginger hair girl about 'stupid' or 'don't scare Chopper like that' or 'no meat for a weak' and tell him to go apologise to Chopper, who has shriek a second ago and hide behind Usopp's legs. "But that's a long time ago, he is now our nakama."

"Oh." The trio nodded with eyes closed.

"Sorry for his idiocy," Nami smile at the trio nervously and as she acted motherly, pulling Luffy's cheek until it stretch a little far, ignoring the weird face he made now and released it in one snap back to the owner. "please don't take that seriously."

"Hmm?" Scarlet blinked her eyes, looking at Nami in confused then realize what she's saying. "Oh, don't worry about that, I'm just curious about it."

"Oh, is that so?"Usopp's shoulder slumped, a sigh of relief escape from his mouth. Finally, this Scarlet person has some sense among the four of them.

"Well, cause' if he does keep him as a food supplies, I want the share." He take that back.

"Same here." Added more from Nick and Clay. The rest got their eyebrows wriggle upwards, _someone need to check their brains now._

"What are you, cannibals?" Ed blunted out, not caring the glare from Gary.

"No, he's an animal, not a human." Nick replied with bored eyes, hand folded at his chest.

"And that's called animal hunting." Clay added with flatted voice, before the pairs grin devilishly with eyes casted in shadow, causing Chopper scream in terror and fainted. All the colours drain from his face like a white sheet ghost.

"Weirdo…" That's all they could think of.

"Oh, before that…" Luffy immediately stop bouncing and shifting his head looking seriously at Clay, "you."

The said man notices the blank stare from the younger one as he asked, "What?"

"Try to blow me up."

"Huh?"

Then in second per second per second, the rest of them found Clay busy dodging the attacks frantically from Luffy who seems totally pissed off for who know what reasons at all, until now.

"You put a bomb under the ground when I walk out from the door and then suddenly Boom! I was just lucky I didn't scatter into pieces if it not for some random animal step onto it before me!" Throwing his punches to the man across him.

"What do you mean me!? I'm just the same victim as you, you know!? Though, it's not bomb that shows up but giant arrow coming out of the blue as soon as I out from the exit and almost pierce right through my body if it's not for the distraction from weird birdy!" dodging desperately side to side from the punches that aim to his face.

The Zone Group only watching the scene in amuse, clearly interest on what Clay did to make the other male so angry. As for the Straw Hat Pirates, this is the first time they see their captain want to beating people up for the thing that clearly the others did nothing wrong.

Eyebrow raised show on the faces of Tip Top Team members, 'That sounds familiar…'

"Bomb? Arrow?" Scarlet turned her absorbedly stare from Chopper to the bickering duo. "You mean a giant hole on the ground and one of the trees near where you got out from the door?"

Pairs of heads turned to Scarlet, stopping their small fight, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Scarlet didn't say anything, only shifting her head to look at certain place, or rather, person, as the duo following her gaze, where it fell on Nick, who have wide smile on his pretty face, showing his bright clear white teeth, hands folded behind his back, with his backgrounds filled with sparkling stars and painted with rainbow colour that can melt any women's heart, telling them I-Did-But-I'm-Innocence, only earned himself chased by his two pissed off victims, send their 'appreciation' along with the lines of 'Get back here!' and 'Your head need to bite off!'.

Which kind of weird for the rest to watch their leaders acted together like child since the three of them were just met, or they may be enemy too. But, looking at the trio, who currently have a small fight between the three, they have a lot of thing to tell… although…

Nami's shoulders slumped in frustration, "Seriously?"

"Fufufufu, they sure is interesting." Robin giggles' covered by her palm, making Sanji swooned towards his ladies.

"Oh, Nami Chan and Robin Chwan is so gorgeous when they make faces~"

"Che, jackass." Spun in 180 angles, glaring at the man he hate the most that he bumped less in a day.

"You have no taste on woman, you homo!"

Tick mark popped out from Bob's forehead, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HOMO!?"

"You," Sanji's finger point rudely at Bob's face with his flaming background, wishing the man fall to his knee and beg for mercy before his wrath rise up, "ever since I got that humiliation, every girl was looking at me like a clown for show and all of this is your fault!"

Eyebrows twitch with creepy smile before Bob exclaim, "YOU THE ONE WHO'S AT FAULT!"

Lyserg, who happened to be standing next to Bob, blinking twice, before glance at his angry friend, "Homo?" he asked but regret immediately when he saw Bob's face become red from anger and vein can be seen at his neck, steam drifting above his head before he explode like erupted volcano.

"NO! I'M NOT! HE IS THE ONE WHO GO AROUND TAKE SOMEONE'S HAND AND KISS IT WITHOUT LOOKING!"

Sanji's turned traumatic, almost forgot that he's the one who did that so carelessly, with a man too! Just think about that mental image really want to make him puke. Laughing can be heard from his back as he turn around and glare murderously at Zoro, who currently rolling on the ground frantically while clutching his stomach.

"What are you laughing at, huh!?"

Wiping the tears that escape from the corner of his eyes as Zoro sat up, trying to ease off his laugh but fail miserably, now he have something to screw the cook up, "He…he… he's calling you a homo, stupid cook! Haha! Kissing a man's hand!? What, now you into guy? Hahaha!"

"Like you any better!" Sanji fuming, still not giving up before his eyes widen then narrowed along with his smirk on his face, "I bet that you kept losing Luffy while you wandering around and end up somewhere unknown place!" that made the swordsman frozen, bingo.

"What did you said, Cheese Head!"

"You heard me, Moss Head!"

"Huh, nice one." Both men turn their heads to the swordswoman, hands rest on her hips with satisfied look, Sanji stare at the her with hearts shape eyes saying mellorine while Zoro just have annoyed look before Haru turn around locking her eyes on her green yellowish porcupine hair, who currently chewing his last snack, and call him, "Hey, Ed!" the said guy look up as the girl thumb over her shoulder, "You got new cousin over there."

Ed stop, looking at Zoro, and then to the swordswoman with questioning, "Cousin? But we don't even know each other, much less be a cousin."

"Yes, you are." Haru replied.

"Huh?" Ed's left eyebrow raised, confusing of his friend's saying.

"Urgh…" Gary just slapped his forehead, knowing what the girl's about to say. He was hoping to have some peace but his teammates just won't put it a rest.

Index finger pointed at Ed and another at Zoro, "Grass Head and Moss Head. Same races." That's got the men's eyes twitched.

"You got problem with my hair!?" The men almost lunge over the girl, wanting to beat her up for mocking their hairs' colour, but got held back by Gary and Usopp.

"Oi, just calm down, Ed! She's just joking about that! There's no need to make it a big deal!" Gary lock's the younger arms, the same way he did to Haru when he restrained the girl from using her deadly attack to Zoro, though this guy in front of him is hard to control especially when he pissed off like now!

"No, she's not! She's messing with my hair! How dare she insult my pretty hair!" the said guy struggling to free himself from the beret man, he really want to beat the girl up for pissing him off, how dare she mocking his hair like that!

Usopp didn't have much better with Zoro, the swordsman left upper arm got gripped by both long nose's hands, but seriously no one dare say that to him, well other than Sanji of course, Luffy love the hair so no problem, but that girl sure is brave to say so, "Zoro, just take it easy would you!? Think that one of Sanji's compliment!"

Big mistake.

Sanji's compliment = Sanji's insult.

"Fine by me!"

"Well, they did have green hair but different tones, depend in their family genetics on what their parents' hair is, though moss and grass is different species with different place to grow so no they are not the same family. I wonder if there's part of them are green too…" Chopper, been a doctor mode, explained his theory to his friends, didn't notice the glares from certain two green hair men.

"DON'T EVEN MENTION ABOUT IT!" Usopp scream in panic at his reindeer friend, still holding the mad swordsman from slicing the girl into pieces.

"See, told you." Haru said in flatten voice, eyes bored looking at the green hair men.

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!"

"Oh, my! She got you for good, Moss Head! Hahaha!" Now it was Zoro glaring Sanji down next to him, who are laughing and slamming his fist on the ground while clutching his stomach, like it was about to burst out.

"Cut your crap, Eyes Dart Brow!"

"I like to see you do any better!" Sanji stood up as he slammed his forehead against his rival's, and he didn't even notice Bob write something while watching over the two.

"Another nice nickname." Hearing her friends said, she got curious as Rin tip toes and peeking over the paper where Bob write on.

"What are you doing?" stop writing as he glance over the girl before return to his paper.

"Take a note of the nickname that the homo blond called and use it for my revenge."

"Do you have a death wish, nerd guy!?" Sanji yelled at the man.

Lyserg blinked his eyes twice as looking at Sanji, "You're calling me?"

"NO!"

"Stupid." Zoro muttered under his breath but Sanji heard as he kick the man and blocked by the sheath of his sword.

"Dare to say that again!?"

"Want me to record it for you as reminder!?"

"Enough!" both heads got hit by Nami's fist with their faces planted on the ground, leaving a large bump glowing, "Both of you stop acting like a children!"

Everyone, save for Luffy, Nick and Clay, sweat dropped as they watching over the scene, 'Scary…'

Clapping sound got their attention as the rest turned their head to the boyish girl, "Well, it seems that all of you have known each other's pretty well," not really, "I hope we'll get along just fine." No thank you, cross mainly Zoro, Sanji, Bob, and Haru's mind. Scarlet look over her shoulder to see the trio has returned from their 'activities', which covered with a lot of bruises and bumps on their faces, "Are you guys done with your game?"

"We're not playing…"

"Is it naughty game?"

"You need a brainwash." Nick and Clay deadpanned. Seriously what kind of sick person says bluntly about it like other peoples doesn't know what she mean?

"Naughty game? What kind of game is that? Is it fun? Can we play?" apparently this guy did.

"Luffy, just think about your meat, okay?" Nick said.

"Oh, okay. Meat!" Luffy followed.

The crew shake their heads, _how dense he can be?_

"Let's not waste anytime shall we? We'll bring you all to the house of this place's owner."

"Wait, he's not dead yet?" Clay startle, recovering from his 'injure' situation.

'That was fast.' Usopp and Chopper said in disbelief.

"You're lucky he's not here to hang your head at the ceiling and be his pattern collection, you know that?" Scarlet stared at Clay with wide eyes.

The four of them (I'll just call them the four when it's referring Luffy, Scarlet, Nick and Clay.) picturing the image of their head hang on the ceiling swayed side to side with dead faces while they laughed by a dark figure on the ground. Just think about it make them shuddered.

"You right, I rather be a babysitter whoever ask me to take care of their kids." Nick said as he grabbing his head, afraid if his head lost somewhere else, funny when he still talking.

A big image above the rest's heads with a large of kids jumping, bouncing, kicking, punching, anything while babysitting by these three guys is quite… dangerous, 'Disaster, disaster everywhere.'

"I'm okay with that, but you three? Right…" Scarlet's eyes look sceptical over the trio.

"Oi!"

Ignoring the three's sulking, Scarlet turn her head to the rest, "If you have any question in your mind, just speak it up, we'll be giving the answer as best as we could while we reaching the place."

The rest glance over each other, nodded as they follow the girl since their leaders are friends with her.

However, Zoro's having his doubt about this whole thing. Mainly about who's these guys are, what this Zone Group and Tip Top Team were about and their intention, friend or foe, but first he likely wanted to ask this question to his captain.

"Oi, Luffy." Luffy look over his shoulder with hands folded behind his head since he walk next to Nick, Scarlet, and Clay in front of them leading the way, "You never tell us why we're here."

Luffy wriggle his eyebrows, thinking about the question that asked at him before realization hit him, "Oh, yeah. But I told you before, didn't I? I'm here to meet new people and play with them. As I promise, here we are."

"New people?" Sanji deadpanned before looking at the people next to him, mainly the people he hate the most, "As if them?" pointed rudely at Bob, (the man he hate the most), Lyserg (not bad but he still a man), Gary (too cool looking with handsome face), and Ed (acting almost like Luffy).

"Yeah, aren't they cool?" Sparkling around him with puppy eyes that can melt Nami, Rin and even Haru's heart (have a slight tint red on her face) and go 'kyaaa~ so cute!' The trio next to Luffy looked up to the sky, avoiding the affect from the spell of puppy eyes, even though it's done in unconsciously.

"Like I even care about the males but sure the ladies are sure gorgeous ~" Heart shaped on Sanji's eyes as he swooned over Rin, who have recover from the supposed spell of puppy eyes, got sweat dropped back of her head.

"Oi, don't show your pervert side to the girl, you just scare her off." Heart pop into blazing fire as he glaring murderously at Bob, if look can kill then sure a lot of blood spread on the ground.

"Oh yeah? Then your face must be a lot 'pretty' that make them scream in terror."

"Wanna go, homo blonde!?"

"Bring it on!"

"See, I told you that you two will make a good friend." Luffy said as he shrugged off.

"LIKE HELL!"

Leaving the bickering couple behind her, Rin decided to ask Scarlet, "So, Miss Scarlet-"

"Please, call me Scarlet, no need to be so formal with me."

"Yeah, cause' she didn't even realize that she acting like a boy, walking like a boy, talking like a boy, everything about her is totally like a boy ." Nick and Clay deadpanned in unison.

"I'll deal with you later. Yeah, you're asking?"

"Right, I'm curious about this actually. How do we end up in the forest when we supposed to be outside of the King Bar?"

"Wait, you were in the King Bar? I didn't see you in the crowd though." Nami halted when she heard about them there as she looking at Rin with wide eyes.

"Well, that because each of your group were sitting at different table. Besides, the counter is placed at the centre isn't it?" Scarlet replied her answer to Nami's question without looking back as she continued leading the way, though she didn't look behind her she can sense the girls nodded their head, "That is why you don't see each other's faces especially in the crowd. And each time the crowd decreased, your group will be brought into this place." Look over her shoulder as she speak to Rin, "And to answer your question, Miss…"

"Ah, just call me Rin."

"Ah, Rin. What a beautiful name. A name that represent of raindrops, blessing us with your water gift for us to survive and continue to live until we-uh?" She startle when Nick and Scarlet tapping her shoulders knocking her sense back to earth, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, sorry. I got carried away. Okay, back to the topic, to answer your question, Rin, the doors that you pass through were actually Dimension Door."

"Dimension Door?" Lyserg asked, never heard that name before.

"Did you see the frame door from the back of the King Bar and the exit of the Mountain with different colours?" the rest (minus Luffy, Nick and Clay) nodded, "Each frame were put some spell by the owner of this place. The first one is the original place where you came from while the second is the place that is different place that not in Party Island."

"What?" Chopper began to lost in the conversation.

"This place, or supposed to be an island, is the second where you have enter and it call Legion. An island that did not even existed in any maps."

The rest raised their eyebrows in confused, totally lost this conversation. Seeing the look of their members funny faces, the leaders almost laugh out but fight it to not embarrass them more.

Zoro, who have blank face, obviously didn't care about where this place is anymore, "Is that even possible?"

Scarlet glance at Zoro smirking, still walking forward where the path lead into the jungle they saw earlier, before looking back in front of her as she shoving her hands in her pocket pants, "Well, this is Grand Line, everything can happened in abnormal way. Besides, you can say that the owner of this island is a spell fan who likes to study about spells. This island has been put a powerful spell barrier which covered it and separated from the outside world so no one can found or intrude this place easily. Even if they did, they will only lead themselves to death."

"Oh." That's all they can say.

Gary ask in interest, "How did the spell he put working? I mean, about the Dimension Door you called it."

"The spell that had put at the first frame is connected to the second frame along the doors so when someone stepped in, the spell will work on to transfer the people to this place. Did you feel anything when you walk through the door and only see nothing but dark?" the rest nodded.

"Yeah, and the temperatures drop quickly in no time as soon as we got in the path." Haru said, remembering the cold she felt when she walked in at the first time.

"That is the spell working on because it sense people's presence and try to stabilize it strong energy and people's so they can continue their walk without any problem. Though, the owner of Legion Island has his trick under his sleeve, so he made it as a test to any people who walk in must have strong will and positive will, if they did have then they are able to pass through it."

"What happen to those who have weak will if they walk in that dark path?" Ed asked while he eating his snack, Luffy saw the foods his holding as he drooling before jump next to him, who got startled by the sudden appeared from nowhere, asked him if he can have some too, which granted, and he happily devour it, much for the crew annoyance.

Scarlet continue explain, oblivious her surroundings, "They'll die. Starting from their body freezing… slowly their breath become cold and white puff can be seen… skin turned to pale blue purple… shaking terribly…. Until they become ice sculpture. And then the darkness will swallow the unmoving ice statue to eat the remaining life sources to maintain the energy along with the spell."

Hearing that death process, make the weakling duo (mainly Usopp and Chopper.) scream in terror and almost lost their soul.

"But why?" That doesn't make any sense at all, Gary thought.

"That is the law or it'll backfire." Oh, right.

"Then how did the people enter this place?" Bob asked, after hear the death process. Clay didn't look back but he can sense his aura changing.

"That's another story to tell." Scarlet wave her hand lazily, senses Clay discomfort.

Bob sigh, but let it slip. Scarlet glance slightly to Clay next right at her, which he nodded in appreciation, before she turned her head look in front of her. She may not know what happened to the boy that called Homo boy (she assumed that's what the blonde from Luffy's crew called.) but she knew when Clay feeling uneasy, meaning the rest need to keep out. She'll know when he's ready to tell.

During their long walk, Chopper, who got carried by Usopp on his arms like bunny, staring on the ground while they chatting in their conversation, totally lost in his thought. All of them may have been nice to him but he still felt uneasy about them, what if they're the same as other humans? He may be thinking too much about it, but…

"How come you're not surprised that I can talk, even though I'm an animal?" Chopper asked, automatically stopping their track.

The crew stare at their reindeer friend with wide eyes, why did he suddenly say such thing? As for the other groups, they confused.

Scarlet, who have her back facing them, slowly look at the reindeer guy behind her with blank face, the other two leaders, Nick and Clay, follow after. Luffy, after devouring the snack that Ed brought, reappear next to them, just facing in front of him and not turned back.

"Why should I?"

Chopper gulp, he hate to say that words but he need to. He needed to know so he can lift the weight off from his chest.

"Don't you think I'm… freak?"

Oh, so that's why. Apparently Nami and Usopp didn't detect any of it. They both were about to tell him that he's not freak but stop when their shoulder got held as they looked at Zoro and Sanji shaking their head, telling them not to interfere, which they did. Robin stare her captain with blank face, wonder what he has in his mind.

Scarlet stood there, staring at the reindeer guy, who's sniffle a little, afraid for the answer that soon will be given, and then turned her head to look in front of her, "Maybe." Which make the reindeer lower his head feeling sad, Zoro, Sanji and Robin just kept silent but Usopp and Nami got their blood boiled as they heard the answer from Scarlet, why Luffy didn't beat her up when someone just insulted his crew, instead he just stood there without looking back? "But," the crew and the other groups looked at her, "I think it's cool. Way cooler."

The rest got taken back by her answer, though she didn't explained more of her answer. Why? This question has been answered by the crew in their mind. _She has the same thinking as Luffy. _

"Really?" Chopper beamed at the answer as the boyish girl nodded.

"See, I told you didn't I, Chopper?" Chopper looked at his captain, who grinning at him, "They cool isn't?"

Chopper's eyes sparkle with mouth open as he nodded. They really are cool as Luffy said. The crew smile for their friend, as well as the rest of the groups' member. Maybe she's not as bad as they think.

Scarlet glance at Luffy from the corner of her eyes, as well as the other two leaders, who have his head facing in front of him and eyes covered by his bang, smiling. _Still the same, huh? _She chuckle before shaking her head.

"May I know who this spell user and the owner of the Legion Island?" it was Robin who threw the question.

"That," Scarlet glance over Robin with her finger tap her temple, continue leading the way where they now walking at narrowed clear path with fallen leaves at the sides, "You need to ask with that person yourself and about who he is… Once we get there you'll know."

"I see." Robin closed her eyes as she thinking. If Scarlet explained other's perfectly but didn't answer hers then it must be a top secret. Which mean, she need to find it out on her own.

"Then, would you mind tell us how long you four have been friends?" Zoro have been wondering about that since they met at the first time. How the heck did they know each other like old pal when they were supposed to be new to each other? And how the hell did Luffy know this place?

Scarlet title her head while putting her thumb under chin thinking, "Well, we actually met at the jungle in uninhabited island somewhere when we were little."

Okay, that made him more suspicious. Zoro stare at his captain, blankly, who also met his eyes, asked for explanation. Luffy just wave his hands lazily before watching in front of him as he folded his hands back of his head, telling he will tell him later.

Rin raised her eyebrows in confused, "Met at the jungle in uninhabited island? How?"

"Well, the four of us came from different places actually." Her finger pointed at Luffy, "Luffy got thrown at the jungle by his grandpa to train," next is Nick, "Nick got swap away by the ocean, passed out at the beach," then Clay, "Clay got lose when he searching for his way back home," and herself, "and I just passing by. But then, Luffy chased by a dinosaur from behind and what seems like fate the three of us end up ran off next with him. And before we know it, the dinosaur fell into the ocean drowning."

"Oi…" Nick and Clay glare at the boyish girl, didn't like to hear it back when she telling their embarrass meeting from the first time.

"Swap away by the ocean, eh?" Gary, Haru, and Ed stare him like he's a puppet show.

"It's not like I wanted to!" Nick exclaimed as his face become red. Geez, Scarlet just wanted to tick him off is it?

"Lost. Clay. That's new." Bob raised his eyebrows in amusement, while Rin and Lyserg smile mysteriously. Never had they thought they heard one of their leader's most embarrass story in their entire journey.

"Shut up." Clay said calmly as he turned his head away from looking his group but they still can see his ears become red.

"It's fun though." Nick and Clay stare at the rubber boy, completely disagree with his agree.

"You almost send the four of us into dinosaur's stomach as our graveyard and you say it's fun." It's an understatement.

"What a way to start making new friends…" Usopp and Chopper said in whispered as they stare at the four in front of them, which are now the two leaders scolding at their childish captain about 'dangerous' and 'almost die' while Luffy just laugh it off, in disbelief.

"At least, we're normal than they are…" Nami pitch her forehead, leaving Luffy to making new friends.

"Must be hard for you to handle them isn't, Scarlet?" Lyserg shake his head as he stare at his leader.

Scarlet sighed before look up to the sky, "You can say I'm their babysitter."

"Don't think mighty of yourself, you're worse than all of us." Nick and Clay retorted as they glaring at Scarlet, who has sparkling stars around her while they stretching Luffy's cheeks in impossible length.

"Only the four of you? No one else?" Sanji asked, while swooned over the boyish girl saying 'Scarlet sama is so cool~', which earned himself got pulled by irritated Nami from his ears.

"Yeah, though that was what I think it is. Right?" Nick replied, though he did think that he had forgotten someone…

"You forgot about Ian!" Luffy said as the two of them stare at him confusing.

"Ian?"

"Yeah, Ian! The one with short hair like Nami but it's in colour of green." He pointed at Nami then Zoro's hair.

'Oh, another plant. Tree maybe?' Haru think, didn't speak out loud, though like a radar Zoro and Ed turned their eyes to glare at the swordswoman to dare her say one words that related to them. The girl just blinked her eyes as she's innocence. Gary just focus on Nick, didn't care about his friends for a moment.

Luffy nodded, "He always played with us when he had time to visit us."

Clay wriggled his eyebrows, searching the familiar name in his brain, "Ian… now you mentioned it, how can we forget that crazy guy who put a madness prank on us every time he saw us."

"Ian? Who's that? Another friend of yours?" Zoro raised one of his eyebrows, another person involve, huh?

Luffy nodded, "Uh huh, though he's older than all of us, or younger than Robin." Motioning at Robin, which everyone glance over her as she bowed to everyone.

Then he explained to them about Ian, how they met him few days after the incidents, his appearance, how cheerful he is, how he played with them when he have free time, and what they do during their days.

The pirate crew notice something about their captain, the way he talk about this Ian guy so fondly, how he describe him so detail, everything about him as he is the most important person in the world, as a second after Ace, Luffy's brother, a guy they met during their trip at Alabasta. Don't know about the other though.

The members from the groups also have the same note about their leaders, Nick talking so energize about the guy, like Ian love to prank over them, told them that Ian got beaten up by Clay because he used permanent water colour poured into bath tub during his shower, which make his whole body covered in green. This is the first time they watch their leader talking about someone else so energetic, not even when Ed did something stupid like Ed falling into pool of mud and raise like a zombie, which Nick just laugh it off.

As for Clay, his group surprised about their leaders change of behaviours, Clay, who were supposed to be calm and teaser have turn into hot temper guy when Nick telling another of his story about Clay scream like a school girl when he almost eat a living worm that wriggle at his food on his scooping spoon, which Ian, is the one who made their meal, purposely doing that to Clay, saying he love to see Clay's shocking expression. Which earn him with another bloody beaten. So, there is someone else who did manage to tease Clay until he erupted like a volcano.

"He is so cool…" Usopp, Chopper and Ed beamed as they hear the story from the three about this Ian guy. They really want meet him in person and ask him to show them few of his prank so they can use it on the others.

Luffy nodded happily, "He is!"

"It's been a long time since we separated, wonder where he is…" Nick said it out loud, shoving his hands in his pants as his head title to his side. Thinking any possibilities where Ian will be.

"Hey, Scarlet. Do you have any idea where he had been?" Clay turned his head to Scarlet, who just facing in front of her, and he sensing some uncomfortable around her because she didn't talk at all when Ian's name mentioned.

"Sa… He's gone for a vacation, didn't know where and when he'll be back though."

Right after she saying, the trio, who walked side to side with her, halted. Confusing the rest behind when their leaders stop on their tracks.

"Captain san?" Robin called her captain, wanted to ask if there's any problem but cut off when the trio speak.

"I can't believe it…" Luffy say.

"That guy is…" Nick continued.

"Have gone for vacation…" Clay added.

"But didn't tell us about it! We want to go too!" and the trio exclaimed as they throw their hands up to the sky before they slump down.

The rest sweat dropped behind their heads, watching their leaders walking gloomy like a dead zombie, "That's all you could think about?" seriously?

"We're here." Scarlet informed them as the rest stop and look across them, which make them all got their eyes bulged out and mouth open with jaw dropped to the ground.

A house, but big as a palace, like Japanese ancient kingdom's style mix with China's, build with strong wood with different colour painted mainly in bright blue sky across the walls and reddish harden curly titles roof, adding the green nature surrounding the house made the place more like dojo. And that almost make Zoro mistaken that he had finally returning to his home considering that he's a former student at a certain dojo which he had polishing his swords' skills.

"Wow…" Was Usopp saying. That house is much bigger than he thought. Heck, it's bigger than Kaya's mansion! (A girl he have been friend with from his homeland, Syrup Village.)

Snapping out from their stares at absorbing looking house, the rest pick up their heel as they follow the reunion four in front of them. The four of them standing in horizontal lines at the front door, which appear like sliding door, decorate with green nature swirl all over the corner, giving more relaxing view. Though they wonder, why are their leaders so tense up and still not moving from their spot despite that they're all have waiting for around ten seconds? And why Scarlet has the same reaction too?

"Man, this is just getting ridiculous. I just hope someone else will be the one to greet us other than him." Nick mumble but the rest behind him managed to catch it. His group stare him in amused as he mumbling incoherently.

"No kidding, I still have phobia about the way he show his love to us…" just think about it make Clay shuddered. His team raise their eyebrow in confused, what kind of guy that managed to scare their calm looking teaser khaki hair guy until he sweating bullet?

"As long as they prepare meats, I'm okay with it." The three stare at their rubber boy standing next to their left with permanent scowl face.

"Seriously, Luffy, how come you're not worry about him at all? You do know that if that guy is here to greet us and not someone else it will not be so gently and please."

As that said finish by Clay, body stiffen and shock as he recall the last time he had with the guy. He **DOES NOT** want to go through that experience ever again.

"W-well, just think of happy thing and everything will be alright, right?" Luffy glance over his leaders friends with a big grin on his face but fail to convince the others as he sweating like a bullet.

"Whatever. Why don't we get this done now, the faster we did, the sooner it's pass."

The other three nodded as Scarlet lift her hand, slowly pull it to open the sliding door, and without any warning the four of them already hit the floor with face lye on.

"Luffy!"

The crew immediately stand in fighting position while Nami, Usopp and Chopper give a big shriek as they quickly hide behind Robin, who have her hand crossed on her chest prepared to fight as well as the others. The other two groups also did the same on guard while watching their fallen leaders. How the heck did this unnamed guy managed to knock them off? Just before they could make any move to attack, a groan sound make them all snapped to look at Nick. They thought the cool guy will attack him for knocking him off but to their surprised, he just lift himself as he grabbing his growing bump on his head while seat in cross-legged before he look at the man irritate.

"Ow… Do you really need to do that, old man?"

"Kahahahaha! You do know that is how I show my love to the four of you when you return, right?" the rest left their eyes from Nick to the guy across them.

A man with bulky body stand at the entrance facing them all, as they taking the appearance of the guy in a glance, he's wearing a dark grey tight tank top non-sleeves that show his muscular body matching with a dark green jeans tuck in a pair of grey shiny boots, around his waist is a black belt. Looking back at the man, he looked around in age of 50 to 60 years old, he has grey hair that stand upward with a green spot contrary with black bandana around his head without covering his narrowed eyes that colour in black and beard on his wrinkle face around his mouth. The guy looked intimidating despite his old edge and can knock out their leaders without a sweat making them all to take a note not to do any reckless thing or it will lead to something unpleasant.

"Besides, I still need to greet your friends the way I did to you four too!"

The rest paled when they hear the old guy said, 'You don't mean us right?'

Then Clay standing up as he brush himself off the dust, leaving the bump glowing on his head as he grumbling, "I prefer Abe old geezer than you here, he always welcome us with foods prepared to us…"

That only earned the old guy grin mischievously at the young khaki man, which made the said man take a step back away from him, "I'll deal with you later." Soon after that, he notice the tense and frighten people (Mainly the scaredy trio) across him as he rest his wrist on his hips and grin friendly, "Oh, you all must be their little friends. Welcome to my place! My name is Chiono, one of their caretaker. Bet they give you a lot of troubles, neh? Kahahaha!"

They all waving their hands like hitting the flies as they all said in unison, "No, not really." As well in their mind, 'You bet.'

Robin just stare the old guy with interest, 'So this is the man who owned this island and the one who put the spell on the Dimension Door.' He must have a high knowledge about anything she wanted to know, including about Ponelgyph, as well as OMEN (in secret if it any related to his captain's ancient dagger.)…

"Old man Chiono~" the rest looking down at the still on the floor rubber boy, as he look up his head with his famous of wide puppy eyes, which affected to the females to go 'kya~ too cute' and also almost hit on his others leaders friends but managed to turned away just in time, "Meat~?" sniffling with trembling puffing mouth as he stare with teary eyes.

"Meat? Right in the kitchen."

As soon as he finished his sentences (completely not affected), a strong breeze of winds passed through him, looking over his shoulder leaving a trail of dust behind him.

'That was fast.' Was all the crew think about while the others got sweat drop behind their heads.

"So, where were we? Oh yeah." Chiono look back at the rest as he grinned.

After waking Scarlet up from her out cold (by threaten to hang her head at the ceilings, which is surprised the rest when she suddenly jump up into standing position sweating bullet.), and Luffy return from his meal time (by stuffing the meat in his mouth and running off from a rampage chef), as well as the other two leaders friends (leaving a large bruises on their heads for saying something 'hoping someone else greet them than him' and 'phobia about the way he showing his love' –they didn't know that he eavesdropping from behind the door!-), the old guy Chiono brought them all to explore around the house.

During their exploring, Chiono explained that this place is for peoples (same as school) to learned martial arts including using weapons, however only those who have chosen will be staying to learn. There's a lot of students, mainly young teenagers, learning different type of martial arts such as combat, archery, shooting, using any related with weapons like dagger, club, stuff and else. Their practising places also unique because unlike other places they using real field to learned. For Zoro likes, they also have swords practising. He'll take a note to visit them in practising room. Other than related with fighting, they also have library for those who like to read, crafting, invention, and others.

For the students who learned the skills, they are divided into three categories to make it easy recognised. For a starter, they called Chu, they wearing white opened clothes with long sleeves match long pants, around their waist tied with a white slash. They will learn all the basics before up to next level. Second is junior as they called Zhong, they wear the same clothes except with short sleeves and in colour of yellow, around their waist is light green slash, after they learn all the basics they will up to sparing, meditate and other challenging thing. Last one is Senior as they called Gao, also have the same clothes but in colour of red and non-sleeves, around their waist is black slash, their training is much more difficult than the other two level. They also will spare with each other but fight for survival, the rest of the gang didn't get the explanation about what kind of training they'll gone through, saying it's a secret because if the other know about the training their spirit will immediately shattered before they even get to do it.

Many students passed them and glance over as they were some kind of alien or watch them in awe which made the rest all in confused. Though Chiono laugh and said "Don't mind about them, because this is the first time they have visitors from outsider, that's why they kept looking at you all. Not even these four people even though they have been the longest here than around students." Thumb up and motioning about the four, Luffy, Scarlet, Nick and Clay (while they pouting.) behind the old guy while leading the rest as they followed behind their leaders. So, that's why.

Wait, the pirate crew still thinking about this whole mess thing. If they were the longest than these students around here, did he mean that they are the first students who training under Chiono? Then the four of them are seniors among the students here and stronger than all of them, but why didn't they know about them? Are their names even existed in here? Nononono, wait, this is Grand Line. Luffy is from East Blue. He doesn't even know about the Grand Line. So, how the heck did he know about this place? This is totally confusing them all, and there's a lot of questions playing in their heads but couldn't figure it out. Glance over their new gangs, they seems calm and no doubt as they acted themselves. It looked like they accepted this new information about their captains.

Right, Luffy really need a lot of explanation to tell them before they gone insane…

While they all impressed with their surroundings, they didn't notice that the four are already walking behind them, slowing their steps, and stop, wait until their gang disappear from their sight. They stood there around five minutes without uttered a words before Scarlet start walking as she leading the other three back to the house, faces covered by their bang without glance over each other, then the four walk slowly to the bed room. As they approaching the room and walked in, there's four beds at each corner, on top of them lied a folded white sheet but thick blanket rested at the head. Next to their bed, a bedside in light yellow colour have their own items rested on top of it, the window were opened letting the cold wind blew the curtain in graceful motion.

Right after the four enter the room and Scarlet as the last one, slowly closed the door and locked it to prevent any outsider to enter. And suddenly her back were wrapped around her waist tightly by non-other than Luffy. Turning around as she looked down the boy, who buried his face on the boyish girl chest, she can felt him trembling and her clothes were soaked wet.

He's crying.

"How?" the boy mumbling with shaky voice with his words muffled, completely upset and scare.

Scarlet's eyes casted in shadow as she returning her embrace to her younger families, "A trap."

A loud hit sound across her but she didn't need to look at the person, it's obviously Nick, who have his back facing them and left a large hole on the wall from his punch next to him, whispering in angered but loud enough for the three of them to hear, "Damn it! I knew it!"

"Who is it?" Clay say calmly with his back also facing them but for those who know him longer, know that his voice have change in deepen tune, and if you count his eyes narrowed sharped with face darkened, plus his body stiff and hand fisted, make him more dangerously.

The tension in the room become heavier because of the anxieties they had, waiting for the answers from their leader, Scarlet, in a top secret group, who have been silent a while ago, rubbing the younger's back to ease his trembling and shocked, closed her eyes before she responded.

"SIN."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Well, this is it. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Before that, here's the list of the characters as I used in my story:**

**Straw Hat Pirate:**

**1 - Luffy**

**2 - Zoro**

**3 - Nami**

**4 - Usopp**

**5 - Chopper**

**For my OC'-**

**6 - Scarlet (Kind of mysterious one)**

**Zone Group:**

**7- Clay**

**8 - Bob**

**9 - Rin**

**10 - Lyserg**

**Tip Top Team:**

**11 - Nick**

**12 - Ed**

**13 - Haru**

**14 - Gary**

**Okay, the reason for me to list them down is I want to know: **

**a) What do you think of these characters, good or bad, anything else? **

**b) Other than that, which characters do you like the most in this chapter? **

**Feel free to leave your review or Pm me to answer this two of my questions.**

**Warning****: if you don't really like my OC then I suggest that you can ****stop**** reading this story.**

**This will be on until the next chapter and will show at the end of the chapter. For that, thanks for reading. Until next time~**


End file.
